


Can't Hardly Stand It

by Rozmaryn



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Smosh Summer Games: Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozmaryn/pseuds/Rozmaryn
Summary: Cowbaes are the protectors of the small but prosperous town of Smosh. Randy Bandits are, well... bandits. Very dangerous criminals. It seemes like there's no way to end the long lasting conflict between both groups, until one of the Cowbaes members, Shayne Topp meets his long lost friend, Damien Haas, who is one of the Randy Bandits...





	1. Dusk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small introduction to the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here you go! Another Shamien fic. Hope you'll like it.
> 
> The language and whole style aren't probably going to be very accurate to the AU, but I will try to make it better. Enjoy!

It was evening at Smosh town. Most folks were crowded in the small saloon runned by Ryan along with his nephew, Tanner. The saloon was biggest building in the town, but it was not surprising, as the rest were just small houses, expect small brothel hidden at the end of town, where Sarah was taking care of all the girls as the keeper. There was also a small church, which was situatued on the small hill, but was currently abandoned and people were usually avoiding it if they weren't visiting the cemetery which was situated in the same place. There were some strange rumors about the hill and even though there was no comfirmed danger at the hill, folks were still afraid of going there.

But it definitely wasn't the biggest threat to the town. Though the sheriff Matt Raub was doing his job very well, along with his deputees, Joe and Sonny, they had many enemies. But there was one group which was definitely the most dangerous one - they called themselves Randy Bandits. Folks in the Smosh town were even afraid of saying the name, not only because of the terror the outlaws were spreading, but mostly because of the shame the group put on the town. Why? Because all of the Randy Bandits were from the very same Smosh town. They all grew up there, but at some point all of them decided to leave the conventional, righteous lives they were living, for multiple reasons. Ian Hecox was the first one, but soon was joined by five other younglings. They were stealing cows, robbing trains and caravans, taking hostages... They were doing whatever they wanted and sheriff, even with his two sidekicks couldn't help it. And that's why they needed support.

Other young people of the town rallied and formed a group to fight the outlaws, calling themselves cowbaes. They had no specific leader, sense of duty to defend their home was the thing that bonded them. And so they were helping sheriff protect the town. Since then the raids of Randy Bandtis were hapenning not so often... but it didn't meant the fights started to be less violent and dangerous. Actually it was otherwise - everything was only getting more intense. And that's why sheriff Matt and his deputees were gone from the town at the moment - each of them went to different towns to ask for help, searching for some solution or just seeking for some more information about the dangerous group. In any other town the absence of not only sheriff, but also both his deputees would casue serious trouble - but here, in Smosh town, there were the Cowbaes who kept the order. The town was safe.

***

Shayne entered the saloon, causing all of the people inside to look at him. Most of them only nodded slowly or lowered they hats in a respectful gesture - they all knew Shayne was one of the Cowbaes, some people were saying he was the best one, though he defintely wasn't the leader. He looked around and saw mostly the regular visitors of the saloon, all of them were from the Smosh town, he saw one man that he remembered from the Clevver town, which was near them. But then he saw a stranger - a young man, sitting by the bar and drinking a beer lonely. He saw there also Matt Sohinki talking with Courtney - both of them were Cowbaes as well. So he walked towards them, still keeping his eye on the stranger, though.

"Good evening" he said, taking off his hat. The guy nodded to him and the girl smiled widely.

"Hi, Shayne, good to see you... Is everything fine at the hill?" she asked him. The blonde guy just returned from the patrol to the old church and graveyard, but as usual, there was nothing suspicious there. It seemed like even the Randy Bandits were a bit afraid of the place and were never using it even though it was a good spot for hiding, planning raids and many other secret activities.

"Yeah, it's all empty as always" he answered and looked at Tanner, nodding to him. The guy understood what he meant and after a while Shayne got his beer from the guy. "And how was the mine?" he asked them. He knew that Courtney and Sohinki altogether with Ericka were checking the mine, which was actually very dangerous place. It was abandoded just as church, but for the very different reasons. Church was in its state because after the death of last pastor still no new one showed up. The mine was closed because most of it had collapsed long time ago, but even though it was very dangerous to go there still, as the surface could fall down every second, it was a perfect hideout for all kind of outlaws, so the Cowbaes had to check it out often.

"Fine as well... I also have talked with Wesley and Keith, the railroad and the road to the river also seems fine. Everything is too peaceful for me, if you know what I mean..." Courtney answered, looking at him.

"Yeah, I feel it too... I won't believe that  _they_ hadn't planned anything when they realized sheriff is gone. And they found out for sure" he said, a bit quieter. Then he pointed discreteley at the stranger and then looked at the girl again. She shook her head slowly as a sign that everything was alright.

"Some German merchant or someone like that. He doesn't seem to be any danger" she whispered.

"Maybe everything is gonna be alright, I would not worry so much... Even if they come, we are preapred, right?" Matt said, his voice was calm, though he could see that he was a bit nervous as well.

"Maybe you're right... So, what's new? I mean, beside the job..." Shayne said, changing the topic. At the same moment, Ericka and Keith appeared.

"Hey, guys... Is Sohinki talking about takin over the saloon again?" Keith asked, laughing. Tanner, who was still standing close to them, also smiled and grabbed two more glasses for them. Everyone in town knew that Matt, called Sohinki more often, wanted to run the inn. Some were joking about the innkeeping blood in his veins, as he was Jewish, and since the guy was also very embarassed of his hidden 'desire' to run the saloon, his reactions to comments about that was always funny. Also this time he got red on his face and he looked upset even after Courtney put hands on his back to calm him down a bit.

"C'mon, you're not making fun of Boze wanting to take over the brothel, so why is it funny that I would like to run the saloon?" he asked, angry. The nickname for Ericka came from her surname and people preferred to use that instead, since she was kicking ass of mostly everyone who dared to call her by her first name.

"Because I would be hella good madame!" she answered laughing.

"So what? You think I would be a shitty innkeeper?" he asked.

"Yeah, probably..." Keith said, also smirking.

"Why?"

"Cause, you know... Just looked at yourself! You? As an innkeeper? Come on!" Keith continued, as the rest laughed. Shayne was only observing the discussion, because he heard it multiple times before and also he was just lost in his thoughts as he was drinking his beer. He was also still looking at the German stranger, but the man seemed to be just a traveler.

'What's up, my a bit less handsome twin?" Tanner asked, as he was filling his galss with beer again. Shayne smirked at the joke reffering to the fact, that they were looking pretty much alike, but was not in a mood, so he only nodded to thank the guy and then started to drink again.

"Nothing, just... I'm tired, I think" he answered.

"Just now, or more like, tired of your job?" he asked him, wiping the desk with some rag.

"Well... I like what I'm doing and I know I had to, otherwise the town wouldn't be safe... But I guess, yes. I'm a bit tired of it... I would enjoy some free time..." he said.

"You're doing great job, man, you deserve some rest... Maybe you should leave for the other town for few days to, you know, have some fun, meet new people?" he asked, cleaning the glasses.

"Yeah, right, and what if  _they_ come when I will be gone? I can't do that, I know it... Maybe when I get older and someone will take my place. Maybe then..." he said.

"As you say, my friend"

"But, wait a minute... Who's this guy?" Shayne whispered, pointing with the tilt of his head at the German.

"A German merchant. He came from Clevver, he rented a room for tonight and said he's leaving tommorow... Why do you ask? He looks like some fraud for you?" Tanner responded, also in a quiet voice.

"I'm not sure yet... I just want to have everything in control, you know".

Tanner left him to take care of something else, as his teammates were still talking about Sohinki's skill in brewing or something like that. Shayne didn't really care who would run the bar as long as he had his beer, so he wasn't paying attention. But then, all of them heard quick foot steps outside and soon Joven, as they called Joshua Ovenshire, appeared. His face was red as he definitely runned to them, but he didn't look exhausted - he actually looked very excited.

"Wes gave the sign! They're coming from the west, get up!" he said loudly. And for a while, Shayne was just as excited as him - something was happening, finally. And as they left the saloon and folks started hiding, the Cowbaes were getting onto their positions, ready for a fight. For a while they were just waiting, some of them were very patient and calm, as Courtney or Keith, some of them were quite nervous, as Sohinki, and Wes and Joven seemed to be just excited... And Shayne was, well... He felt nothing. He was just focused on his gun, on the small hill on the west where he could see the sun setting... and after a while, also small figures in the distance. There were six of them, as always. After a while, he could see some more details - those dark clothes they always wore, their horses, all stolen from various towns, red bands covering their faces... He just took a deep breath, grabbed his rifle, aimed... and just as he breathed out, he shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be happy to see your thoughts about the frist chapter! Let me know what do you think


	2. The Raid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cowbaes try to defend their town as Randies attack them. THey got better positions and equipment, but what if bandits prepared some surprise for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and 60 hits! Thats very nice for me to see at the beggining of writing.

As Shayne fired the first shot, the others followed him soon, and some of the Randy Bandtis did the same, still riding they horses. Cowbaes had better positions to shoot at the moment, but their targets were moving pretty fast, which was definitely a disadvantage. It seemed like none of them hit anyone, though the blonde was focused on the trajectory of his bullet and saw that he missed one of Randies' horses by just inch or two - enough to scare the horse a bit, as the animal started to move in much more chaotic way. It slowe down the rider, which was either the 'leader' of those outlaws, Hecox (however it was hard to tell if he really was a leader, as rumors said that a woman called Mari could lead them as well) or a crazy redheaded one with a weird nickname, "Cannoncorn'. Shayne had no idea where had it came from, but it definitely was just as crazy as its owner. Though, he couldn't tell from that distance who was it - but he didn't really care. He reloaded his riffle quickly to use his advantage as the rider was slowed down because of his horse panicking and fired again.

He saw as his bullet was flying towards bandit's head, and then missed again when the man suddenly lowered his body, probably more by accident than because of seeing the bullet. Shayne cursed, spitting on the sand and hiding quickly behind the wall of the nearest house to dodge bandits' bullets. After a while he leaned out the corner to see what was going on. Three of the bandits, the redhead, Hecox and the one called Flitz, were still riding towards them, firing from their riffles, but the rest were changing their directions. He could see the Sui girl turning to the west side of the town along with the Grossman kid. These two were the youngest of the bandits, but it didn't mean their weren't dangerous. THey both were fast as well on their horses or running by their fit, they both were great at aiming... And they were definitely headind to the small watchtower where Wes had his hideout, as usual - he was the best shooter from the Cowbaes and they had to use it as an advantage, though he was just as good in melee combat.

But while those two were heading to sneak on Wes, the last bandit, which had to be a Japanese outlaw, Mari, was turning to the east side. As he presumed, the saloon wasn't her target - she definitely was heading to their town hall, where jail, but also 'bank', but also pantry, storage and other important things were placed. He looked at Courtney and Boze who were hiding on the other side of the street and pointed two bandits heading to Wes' place. The women nodded and quickly also moved towards the Johnson. Shayne quickly, trying to look out for bullets, runned towards Joshua.

"Joven, I saw Takahashi riding to the east... You guys keep watch here, I'm gonna take care of her!" he said, and as the man nodded, he runned to the town hall. But when he almost got into it's doors, he saw the German stranger hiding behind some old barrel. At first he was suspicious, but then he realized that the traveler was shaking with his whole body and was obviously terrified.

"What are you doing? Hide in the saloon, or wherever you want, but not outside!" he shouted to the man. German raised his head and looked at the cowboy, completely scared out. He actually looked quite young for a merchant, but Shayne assumed that was fine for a German.

"But vere vould I go? I don't know anyone in here!" the young man asked with a strong accent, almost panicking. SHayne sighed, knowing that he was running out of time. But he had to help the stranger, he was just an innocent traveler... "Please, help mee, kind mann!" he pleaded.

"Alright, come with me, merchant..." the blonde agreed and grabbed the German by his arm. He was a bit surprised at how thick and hard it seemed when he touched it - apparently the guy was not as weak as he seemed... At least physically, cause he looked genuinely freaked out. He leaded him to the next hideout behind the bench next to the hall, which they used as a cover from the shots. One bullet hit a wall not very close to them, bu close enough the scare the shit out of the German.

"Oh, mein Gott! Vat is dat? Vy are zey shooting?" the man panicked again. Shayne placed his hand on guy's back to lower his body a bit more so nothing would hit them, but also to calm him down a bit. He could see pure fear behind his glasses in those brown eyes... Quite pretty brown eyes, he had to admitt.

"Because they are bandtis... Come on, let's get inside!" he said and finally they made it to the hall. When they got inside, the blonde closed the doors behind him and looked around. German stood by the wall, like he was scared orf even moving too much, but it seemed like no one except them was inside... Until he saw a window on the other side of the room. It was slithgly opened, as if someone was closing it not carefully enough. He was in here before that day, he made sure that the window was closed. And so he knew what it meant - Takahashi was already inside.

"Stay here..." he whispered to the merchant, but the foreign man didn't responded. He was now muttering something quietly, something in his language. Maybe a prayer, he thought. S he moved on, tried to make every step as quiet and light as he could, though he obviously wasn't the most skilled one in stealthy actions. But he wasn't scared - of course he knew how dangerous the Janapese bandit was, but he also knew that he could definitely beat her in melee fight and was also quite skilled in quick shooting. He put his rifle down on the nearest desk, down and grabbed his revolver from the sheath.

All his senses were sharpened, he was looking around, cheking every corner. He was heading to the safe, as he assumed it was outlaws' target from the beggining. There were few of them in the hall, so he first went to the one in sheriff's office... And saw it opened. He could see some papers and documents inside, probably very important things he wasn't supposed to look at... so he closed it carefully and locked. He was a fair man.

He slowly turned back to the main hall and immadietely realized he let the bandit sneak on him.

"Dammit" he whispered as he saw woman standing behind the German guy, with her revolers pointed at his head. The merchant had his arms raised in the air and his whole body was shaking. He was looking at Shayne with so much fear... The blonde couldn't stand it. "God dammit, leave him alone!" he said to the Japanese.

"Why would I do it? I'm pretty sure you would fire at me then..." she asked him in a voice that made him shiver a bit.

"He's innocent... he has nothing to do with our fight. Leave him and let's solve this the right way..." SHayne continued moving slowly towards her step by step, but immadietely stopped when Mari fired at the ceiling and the put her revolver again at German's head.

"One more step and he's brain's out on the floor" she threatened.

"Oh Gott, please no, please..." the stranger started to beg her.

"Shut the fuck up" she said, shutting him down quickly before she looked at the blonde again. "So? Would you let him die and then get killed afterwards? Or maybe you will put your gun down and let me walk away? You know, I will leave it up to you. I gave you a choice only because I don't want to waste my bullets... But I will if you make me" she said, lookin straight into his eyes. Shayne knew that despite her hard talk she feared him - but also he had no doubt that she would kill the man if he didn't put his gun down...

He knew what he had to do in that case. He slowly crouched and put his gun on the floor and then stood up again, ready to dodge at any moment. But to his relief, the woman pushed the German away on the ground and pointed her revolver at Shayne. She didn't fire yet, though.

"Wise boy... Farewell!" she spoke with a vicious grin and then stepped back slowly. He saw a paper of some envelope hidden behind her leather vest... He knew now what had she stolen. And he was sure he had to recollect it... So he did something which could be called very braved, but was more likely very stupid. He jumped towards her, rolling on the floor then and dodging her shot. He heard her cursing and firing again and then somehow dodged it again. He stood up next to her and threw a hard punch - she crouched quickly so he didn't hit her, but he also didn't stop at one punch. He kicked her gun away from her hand, but then saw her pulling out a knife.

She started to attack him, as he was moving back to dodge her but also to get closer to his revolver as well. And when he felt he was close enough, he crouched to grab it - and he made it but also felt hard pain in his leg where woman cut him. He hissed in pain, but then threw a punch in her stomach. She stumbled away as he pointed his gun at her and fired a shot, but shen rolled to the left in time. She then kicked him in his knee, which made him fall to the floor as well. Sje got up onto her feet again and runned towards her own gun. He followed her quickly and for a while they were both just shooting at each other or hiding behind the desks or mostly anything they could use as a cover. But at some point he heard the her bullets were gone - she had to reload it. He knew it was his opporutnity, and he took it. He runned towards her, firing one more shot which almost got her. He was ready to fire another one, but then she surprised him again, throwing a knife at him. He dodged it at the last moment and finally  made it to her cover.

They both were standing in front of each other, looking into their eyes and pointing ther revolvers... But neither of them fired yet. There were only few steps between them - too far to go melee again, too close to try to dodge or anything. It was down to their guns now.

"Last chance... Give me what you have stolen and I will let you leave. You have my word" he said, though he didn't really believe she would agree to that. He tried to sound serious, though... and he was good at it. But it didn't seem like he impressed her by his words.

"I don't need your word, lad" she said, also sounding pretty rough.

"You sure about that? If you fire at me, I will do the same. We will both die and your friends won't even get your body to bury. If you try to run, I will shoot at your back... I don't like to, but I will" he said. But then, she only smirked again. "You have no advantage... You can get away this time or you die" he continued. But then she only smirked again... and he had a weird feeling that she wasn't looking at him. And it was to late to realize what was going on.

"Oh, you really think so?" he heard a familliar voice behind him and then felt pain in his skull. He fell on the ground, groaning sligthly as he felt something hard and cold at his back. He recognized the voice as well as the hardness... It was the German holding Shayne's riffle. But there was also something more wrong about that... The German spoke without his foreign accent. And now his voice sounded completely different... but also familliar. It reminded him of something... of someone. But he wasn't sure yet of whom. But it probably wasn't the most important thing at the time.

"And I tried to save you, you fucker..." he whispered.

"Sorry, handsome, you got fooled. So pretty face, but so dumb, apparently" the guy continued, still sounding familliar. Then Shayne felt the 'German' stepping onto his hand, which made him let go of his revolver, which the traitor kicked away after a while.

"Take care of him, Day... Your cover seems to be still good until he won't tell anyone. So make sure he wont... And then reach us. You know where" the Japanese said and smirked at blonde once again before she left the building. 'Day?', he thought. Then he felt hardness leaving his back as the guy walked in front of him still ponting the riffle at him. The blonde could raise his head a bit now and looked at the man who feinted him. The man took his glasses of and looked at Shayne with a grin that reminded him someone again.

"So... What do you think, how should I take care of you, handsome?" he asked him. And then it all hit Shayne in one moment. This grin, those brown eyes, those dark hair... And 'Day'? German accent!?

"Damie..." he started, completely shocked, and then felt hard kick on his stomach and curled up in pain. "You little piece of..." he cured, but then felt another kick. He spitted with blood on the floor and saw the man crouching next to him.

"Just stop talkin', hmm? You look better that way. I like you teeth, though, so I also don't want to break all of them... So shut up, sugar or I will have to be rough with you again" he told him. "Sorry I had to do that, but, you know... Gotta make my duties. I'm sure you understand..." he continued standing up again and ponting with his rifle at his head.

"Why?" Shayne whispered, looking at his old friend face. A friend he hadn't seen for almost four years as he left the town. he hadn't heard of him anything... anything since now.

"I don't have time to explain it all to you know... But'm sure there will be some other occasions, pretty face! So now you will just lay down here or else you have bullet in your head... Understood?" he said. But the blonde didn't respond. He felt his whole body filling with his fury... and then he just grabbed Damien's ankle and twisted it hard, making the brunette fall onto the floor. Then he jumped on top of him, throw the riffle away and started to punch... But the other guy didn't give up yet. He was also throwing hard punches and kicks, trying to push Shayne away from him. So they rolled on the floor, both very angry, covered in sweat, dirt and a bit of blood, more after each hit they were receiving...

At some point Damien made it to throw Shayne off of himself, punching him in the nuts afterwards. Shayne fell on the floor again, hissing in pain.

"Sorry, dude, you made me do it" the brunette said in a husky voice again, though he definitely wasn't in such a good mood as before as his lip was bleeding just as eye brow. But before he could do anything else, Shayne grabbed his revolver which was still laying on the floor and then fired a shot. In his fury he was much worse at aiming than usual but still made it to shoot the brunette in the right arm. The man shouted in pain and then stumbled and fell to the floor as the blonde made it to reach him and pin him to the ground, pointing his gun at his face.

"Don't even try, you fucker... You're done. You hear that? These are horses of your friends... They won't come back for you. You're going to jail, but dont worry... 'm gonna make sure you won't sit there too long" he said, spiting a bit of blood on Damien's face with every word. And it seemed like the brunette was giving it up... Not that he had other choice at this point.

The fight was over... But Shayne was not relieved at all. Even after the brunette was put into the ceil and he made sure all the citizens and the rest of the Cowbaes were alive and safe. He failed at defending the safe and town hall, letting fool himself like some kid... And though others tried to comfort him and put him to sleep atnd take some rest, he didn't want to. He didn't let anyone other look after Damien in jail - he wanted to make sure that the man would not fool anyone else. He was ready to spend whole night there if he had to. He was ready for pretty much everything... and that made him the most dangerous Cowbae once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that calling Damien German and Joven Irish is a bit of overstatement, but I like them like that for this fic, so I hope you don't mind.


	3. Stuck In the Middle With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne is still blaming himself for what happened - and he wants to pay off by keeping an eye on Damien jail whole night. Will he survive the annoying company of the bandit?

Shayne hissed as Courtney was putting the needle into him.

"Shh, you're distracting me" she reminded him and he tried to keep silent and not move. He was sitting on the desk with his pants down at his ankles and with his shirt off as the girl was sitting on the chair and taking care of his wounds. Most of them were nothing serious, but there was this one cut on his thigh where Mari got him with her knife. But the injury was almost fully stitched by Courtney, so everything seemed to be fine soon. Though he had to drink few shots of whisky to stay still while the girl was using her needle - in a combat Shayne had full control of his body, but on other occasions it was much harder for him to control himself.

"Exactly, don't distract her as she's taking care of you, handsome" Damien commented from his cell, laying on the old and small bed. The girl sighed sligthly and Shayne gave heer a sorry look - he was the one to insist to do it here. He didn't want to leave the brunette out of his sight, even though everyone had been trying to put the blonde to take some rest.

"Shut up" she said and then put the needle away. It seemed that the work was almost done. "Now only the bandage" she said more to herself than to Shayne.

"I can do it by myself" he started, but she shook her head. 

"Sit still, I promised to take care of you, I won't leave my job half-done" she insisted and then got the bandage and started to wrapping Shayne's thigh with it. At the same time he drinked another sip from his bottle of whisky. He could hear Damien groaning a bit at that.

"Can I have a sip too?" he asked but was ignored by both Cowbaes.

"Aren't you tired? We all had a hard day..." Shayne asked the girl.

"I'm fine, don't worry" she said and then they both heard the brunette laughing slightly.

"Wow, I would like to have such a pretty blonde to take care of my wounds as well..." the bandit said, grinnin.

"Sorry, hun, you're not quite my type" she answered, also with a smirk.

"That's fine, cause I meant that handsome right there, not you, sweetheart" he said and her grin faded away. She grabbed an empty beer bottle and then threw it at him. The glass shattered in his cell, and so the bandit cursed quietly and started to remove the broken glass from his bed and his clothes.

"You got a temper, lass..." he muttered, but they ignored him this time. Bandage was wrapped, so Courtney stood up and looked at her 'patient'.

"Alright, I think you're fine..."

"Yeah, thanks, Courtney"

"It's nothing. Good luck with that dick over there" she said, pointing at the 'German' cleaning up the glass.

"I heard that!"

"Thanks... But I think he needs it more than my, cause I think I'm about to get angry again" he said, loud enough for the bandit to hear.

"Vas dat a freat?"

"Try not to kill him, we have to make him talk later" the girl said, ignoring the outlaw jokes and provocations. Then she kissed the guy on the cheek in a friendly manner and left the building, leaving both men alone again. Shayne put on his pants again and started to button up his shirt, as he walked towards the cell. Damien smiled at him and also walked to him, leaning on the crates.

"So, what's new, buddy?" he asked. "It's been a long time, ri-" he continued, but then stopped to dodge the punch Shayne threw at him. "Wow, is this how you greet old friends now?" he asked, grinning.

"You're not my friend, anymore, you piece of shit." the blonde answered.

"C'mon, buddy, after such time..."

"Don't call me 'buddy'"

"Alright, then... So, handsome? How are you doin'?" the brunette said, as the cowboy moved closer again and the outlaw took a step back, ready to dodge from another punch... But it didn't happen. Shayne stood still, just looking at the man angry.

"Why aren't ya using my name if you know it?" the blonde asked him.

'For the same reason you're not usin' my, lad... It's easier to remember that we're enemies that way" he answered... and made a great point, acutally, which made Shayne silen for a while. "So... A think I will just call however I want. That's fair, right? I'm vulnerable and helpless here in this little cell, and I got to call you nicely in exchange"

"There's noe xchanges. You're my prisoner"

"Oh,  _your_ prisoner? Should tell that in first place. I like to play like that before bedding..."

"Jesus, you're sick! What happened to you!?" Shayne asked, taking few steps back and looking at the man in disgust. But the bandit just laughed again.

"You really want me to answer?" he said in a husky voice. And Shayne couldn't fine an answer... so he didn't say anything. He just came back to his chair and grabbed the whisky again. "Could I get a sip now?"

"No"

"You're a cruel one, but I guess that's the price for such a nice blue eyes" the man answered. THe blonde wasn't looking at him for a moment, trying to clear his mind a bit... alcohol helped in that a bit. But then he heard some movement behind him and turned to look what his prisoner was doing... He was taking his shirt off.

"Stop it. Get dressed" he said.

"Hmm... No, thanks"

"Stop it or I'm gonna use my fists again..."

"That's interesting. How you're gonna use them?"

Shayne stood up and walked a bit closer with a threat in his eyes.

"Aw, come on! I saw you checking me out before, don't say you don't want to see me a bit bare, huh?" the brunette continued as blonde grabbed his riffle. "Mein Gott, I got glass under my shirt, I just want to get rid of it!" the man explained himself quickly as he saw the gun pointing at him. Cowboy stood like that for a while longer though, until he sighed and sat on the desk again. He was tired of the brunette, but he also didn't want to swap places with any other Cowbae - he had to make sure Damien wouldn't get away while he would be resting.

"Fine, make it quick, though" he said, putting the gun on the desk next to his thigh.

"You sure? I can do a little show for ya, handsome" the guy got cocky again, but when saw blonde's hand resting on the riffle, he started to move quicker. "Alright, alright... You were not  _that_ boring before I left the town, you know?" he commented as he took his shirt off, revealing his bruised and dirty chest. There many scars, some of them seemed old, some were quite fresh for sure... Shayne's chest looked pretty similar, to be honest, he had recieved many wounds and cuts in his life. But he was proud of mostly every one of them.

"What do you mean by  _that_ boring? I wasn't boring" Shayne said, and the brunette laughed.

"Aw, so you do care, still? I thought you're playing the cold heart bastard here... Alright, alright, put the gun down, I'm jokin'! Mein Gott, why so serious?" he spoke, changing the tone when he saw hand on the gun again.

"Then shut up... And I told you to make it quick! Get the glass off and cover yourself" he reminded him as the bandit was definitely taking his time on cleaning his clothes from the glass.

"Come on, man, don't you see I'm wounded? And no sweet girl took care of me like they did to you, handsome" Damien answered and Shayne had to admit, that the injury on his arm looked bad. Of course, Keith took care of it, but not so carefully and skillfully like Courtney did to him. And they didn't give him anything to kill the pain... The blonde sighed and walked towards the guy with his bottle.

"Fine, c'mere..." he said, but when the outlaw reached for the bottle thorugh the crates, he took a step back.

"Oh, don't tease me!" he complained.

"Hands behind your back" the blonde said.

"Should I also got on my knees?"

"Shut up"

"You sure? I can do that easily..."

"You want to drink or not?"

"Fine, fine..." Damien said, laughing a bit, and then got his arms behind his back and moved as close to the crates as he could. Shayne sighed deeply... He had no idea why he even cared about this scum's wounds and pain, even if he was his old-time friend.

"And how am I supposed to put it there, you idiot? Open your mouth!" Shayne almost shouted, irritated.

"I know, I just wanted to hear that from you..." the brunette said and Shayne turned away.

"Fuck you, I gave you a chance..."

"Oh, please! I vill oblige zis time, kind sir! I vill be a nice boy!" he pleaded with his German accent again.

"Jesus, why do I even care..." Shayne whispered to himself.

"Vat?"

"Oh, shut up!" he shouted and returned to the man with the bottle. For a while he thought of breaking it on his head, but decided not to waste the drink. So he moved close to the crate and looked at Damien intimidately. So the guy opened his mouth nicely as the blonde raised the bottle and poured whisky into his old friend's mouth. He watched the relief on brunette's face as he drinked, watched his throat as it was moving while swallowing the alcohol. When he put the bottle away to take a sip by himself, the brunette sighed a bit in disapointment.

"Thanks, mate" he said, though. But Shayne wasn't paying attention, though, as he watched the single drop of whisky trailing down Damien's jaw, and then his neck, his still not covered chestchest... Bandit's finger stopped it before it got onto his abdomen and then licked the finger. Cowboy realized that the brunette caught him starring, so he quickly turned away.

"Oh, you're already done?"

"Shut the fuck up"

"I hoped for a bit more..."

"I told you something"

"C'mon, handsome, it's not a sin to watch..." he kept going, and then got onto the ground quickly as the blonde fired at him with his revolver. He missed intentionally, he wanted only to scare the guy a bit... and it seemed it worked out, cause the outlaw stopped talking. Shayne sit on the chair behind the desk, turning from the man. He didn't want to look at him... but even more, he didn't want the bandit to look at him as he got a bit... aroused. He didn't like visiting Sarah's girls, some of his friends, mostly Joshua, were saying that it was the reason of his nervous behaviour and temper. But the blonde tried not to care.

he heard footsteps at the entrance and saw Wes coming inside. "I heard shots... Is everything alright?" he asked, confused, but then looked at Shayne and Damien. Both of them were still alive, so it seemed like everything was fine.

"Yeah, we just had a little argument. But now he's going to be nice, isn't he?" the blonde spoke, looking angry at the prisoner.

"Sure I will, sir!" he responded, a bit too enthusiastic. SHayne sighed again but then looked at Wesley again.

"I'm fine, you can go..."

"Alright, as you say, Shayne" the big guy answered and left. THe blonde and the brunette looked at each other again - cowboy angry and tired, bandit smiling and apparently enjoying himself. It wasn't even midnight yet...

"It's going to be a fun night, right, mate?"


	4. The Seduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne tries not to fall for bandit's tricks, but it is much harder than he expected.

It's been over an hour and Shayne was in half of second bottle of whisky. On one hand he was mad at himself that he was drinking this much on his watch, on the other... he wouldn't survive it without alcohol, as the brunette kept talking almost all of that time, no matter what the blonde would to - threaten him, throw something heavy or sharp, punch, curse, ignore... With every word his old friend was saying the blonde wanted to kill him more. But, at the same time... he was actually listening to him. He hasn't laughed at even single of his jokes, has ignored most of his provocations and comments... But yes, he listened. Most of Damien's 'speech' was flirting, teasing or just acting cocky, but sometimes he was reminding him of something from their past... like at this moment.

"Hey, remember how we drank whisky for the first time?" Damien asked him. He was speaking loudly and with constant grin on his face, seeming used to the fact that blonde was ignoring him - or at least pretending to do so. "We helped Ryan get the barrels with cabbage to his basement and he promised us some beer in exchange... But we already knew the taste of beer and wanted more, so you started to argue with him about getting more beer, while I sneaked behind him and stole one bottle of whisky... And then he even gave you that beer, right? I don't remember what had we done with it, bu I remember what we did next..." he continued his story, but stopped when saw that the blonde was looking at him with some interest in his eyes. Cause indeed, Shayne remembered that evening.

"We gave it to Noah so he would lend us his father's pipe... And those barrels were with pickles, not cabbage" he corrected him. Damien clapped for him ironically, but was smiling quite joyfullly, though.

"I see you remember it better than me... Tell me what happened next, then" he said, but Shayne shook his head. "Oh, come on! You can just break into my story and then stop talking again!" he complained, but cowboy remained silent. "Alright, as you want, mein herr... So then we got onto the top of Sarah's house by the ladder and then to the watchtower..."

'Jesus, how do you even remember your own name? You got everything wrong!" Shayne spoke, as he couldn't resist... but he saw the grin on Damien's face a bit too late. The brunette was fooling him again.

"Tell me how you remembered it, then... Please..." he asked him and the blonde sighed, drinking another sip.

"We got inside the belfry of the church and then climbed down through its wall to the roof... You almost slipped and fell into the attic, but I catched you..." SHayne started, looking at the floor, lost in his memories.

"Oh, my hero!"

"...Then we pulled the bottle. You insisted on me taking the first sip... You said that you already knew the taste and you drinked it many times, but I had known it was a lie even back then" Shayne continued, ignoring the brunette, and even smiled a bit at the end.

"Alright, maybe I was trying to show off a bit, so what..."

"I agreed, though. I drinked a little and tried to look casual, to pretend that the taste didn't shock me at all..."

"...and you winced like you swallowed one of those fancy hot peppers from the south"

"It wasn't that bad..."

"Or like you choked on pickle juice"

"Alright, maybe that's more accurate... And of course I did wince, we were fourteen or something. But we kept going, you also tried to be chill, but failed as well"

"I did better than you"

"You looked like when Mari kicked you in the balls that one time"

"Wow, I forgot about that... Thanks for reminding me, I will have to pay her for that when we meet again" Damien said, laughing a bit, though Shayne's smile faded away. I wouldn't be so sure about meeting her again..., he thought. But didn't say anything. For some reason he didn't want to spoil brunette's good mood, especially when he thought about what could happen to his ol' friend after sheriff's return.

"No problem... Then we tried to smoke the pipe, but neither of us knew how to do it back then" he spoke again.

"Right... I it was awful even when we made it"

"I tasted so bad"

"I still don't smoke"

"Me neither" the outlaw said and they laughed a bit at their agreement in the topic of smoking pipes. "Though tobacco itself is not that bad. To sniff, for example, you know..." the brunette spoke once again.

"I have never tried that" Shayne responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Boze and Noah tried to convinve me once, but I wasn't in a mood so I didn't try it..."

"You're boring"

"Stop saying that! I'm not boring?"

"You always have been less risky than me. You were afraid of stealing the bottle..."

"But who came up with the idea on climping to the church roof after? Me!"

"Alright, one time..."

"It wasn't the only time!"

"Right... I actually remember one more, it was the same night... Can you remind me?" Damien asked him, grinning in a suspicious way again.

"About what? We got drunk pretty quick, I don't remember much... Only how you were afraid to get down from the roof and I had to help you" SHayne answered, a bit confused. he really couldn't remember much more than this. When he thought about that now, it sounded even more dangerous and exiting... They were both drunk and so young, and Shayne was climbing down to the attic and then to the main hall with Damien basically on his back. He smiled at the memory... He wondered if the church at its current state would survive weight of them both now. Probably not...

"Yeah, but what happened before we decided to leave the roof? Don't you remember?" the prisoner asked, still grinning.

"No, I don't... What was it?" he answered, actually curious about that.

"Huh... That's a bit funny. Come closer then, so I can tell you... and maybe even show you" his old friend told him. Shayne was even more confused, but had a feeling that it was just another bandit's game. He didn't want to fall for one again.

"Screw you." he answered shortly and turned away.

"O, c'mon, man! Don't be shy!"

"Shut up"

"You're being boring again..."

"And you're such a child"

"At least not a boring one"

Shayne sighed heavily and stood up and then walked a bit closer, though still few steps were between him and the crates of the cell. "So? What did you want to show me?"

"You have to be closer"

"Do you really believe I will fall for it?"

"Mein Gott, you're overreacting. I just wanna show you what happened..."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"You wouldn't believe me then..." the brunette insisted.

"What makes you think so?"

"I know you pretty good, ol' mate, even after those couple of years... I just know you wouldn't believe" the prisoner said and for a while they were both silent, looking at each other - the bandit smiling widely, the cowboy staring at him both confused and suspicious. After a long moment, he cleared his throat and moved a little bit closer.

"If that's another trick, I swear..." he threatened.

"And I swear that it's not. You have my word" Damien responded.

"You're a bandit. Your word means shit"

"Words can hurt, you know?" he said, pretending to be hurt. He smiled cocky again after a while, though. "'m just gonna show you what you did on that roof then... Nothing more" he repeated. So the blonde slowly moved to the crates. Brunette's shirt was buttoned only to the half way up, so he could actually still see some of his skin... He even recognized the dried trail of that one whisky drop he saw earlier... But then he shooked his head and tried to focus.

"Well then? Go on!" he said, feeling a bit nervous.

"As you wish, sir" the man said, then cleared his throat and closed his eyes. When he opened then, his face looked a bit goofy and a bit embarrased. BUt it wasn't Damien's goofy smile - it was the impersonation of Shayne's smile, the blond could tell that. "Hey... Day... You know what?" he asked, acting out teen-Shayne's drunken way of speaking. Pretty good, he had to admitt that. Then he looked at the cowboy meaningfully.

"What?" he asked, confused, and Damien smiled.

"Exactly... But repeat it with my voice" he whispered. Shayne looked at him as if he was crazy, cause for a while he thought so. "Come on, we heave to reanact it together" he almost hissed at him. This time Shayne finally got what his old friend had in mind.

"Wha?" he asked, acting out young-drunk-Damien. So the brunette switched to young Shayne as well.

"Hey... You look good, you know?" he mumbled. Shayne took a step back.

"You gotta be kidding me..." he started, but was cut off by Damien's 'shhhh'.

"That's not what i had said... I said something like 'Err... Thanks? You too?'" he corrected him, smiling. Shayne looked at him very confsued, but he also saw that look in Damien's eyes - he knew that brunette would drop it. He dedided to just make it qwuick.

"Err... Tha-"

"Move closer first"

"I swear to God..."

"Stop swearing, start acting"

Shayne sighed again but agreed. 'Err... Thanks? You too... I guess..."

"Sorry, I-I... I shouldn't. Let's just forget it" Damien spoke, sounding very embarassed. "No, no, you don't have to... And you really look good too, you know?" he whispered to the blonde, prompting him.

"No, no, you don't have to... And you really look fine too. You know?" he repeated.

"Really? I mean, yeah, sure, thanks, buddy..." the brunette said and for a while was silent. THe blonde almost started to ask him if it was over, but then his prisoner spoke again.

"Damien... Can I... Ask you something?" he spoke again.

"Yeah, sure..." he answered without prompts. He felt like he started to remember this a bit... And felt weird about that. And nervous about what was going to happen next.

"Can I... No, not like that... May I... Should I..." he started to stutter, showing Shayne's embarassment very well, so the blonde laughed.

"You don't knwo how to say it?"

"Yeah..."

"Then show it"

And a that moment, the memory of that night hit him, but it was to late to back out. He felt Damien hand on his neck as he pulled him closer and then their lips met. Kiss was a quick one, and though Shaynedefinetely wasn't ready for it, he leaned back a bit and even opened his mouth after a while. But when he finally realize what he was doing, he pulled off.

"You filthy scum!" he yelled.

"Oh, stop it, I was ju-" the outlaw started, but was cut off by Shayne's punch. Very hard one, it caused the brunette to fall to the ground. He layed there for a while as the cowboy was standing behind the crates, breathing heavily. Finally, Damien started to raise his head and spat on the floor with his blood. His lip was bleeding, but it made his cocky grin look even better. "Is that how you treat your first date?"

"Shut the fuck up, you disgusting piece of..."

"Ja, ja, sure. I know you liked it, you won't fool me"

"No, I didn't! I don't know what's wrong with you, but I ain't no fucking sodomite..."

"Oh, are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am!"

"Look at your pants then, lad" Damien said and Shayne obeyed. And got quiet then. The brunette slowly stood up, Shayne could see that despite his cocky smile, he was in pain after he hit him... He felt bad, but yet he hated him for what he did at the same time. "You seem so nervous... I think I know how to help you get some relief, friend" he told him.

"Don't even try. Stay where you are"

"And what if I don't?"

"I will fucking shoot you dead" he threatened the outlaw, but he only laughed at him. And at that moment the blonde knew that he wouldn't do that. He couldn't...

"No, you won't. Then maybe we can skip the whole argument and you playing stand-offish... Just c'mere" he whispered. Shayne had chaos in his mind, he wanted to strangle Damien and kiss the hell out of those blood covered lips at the same time. He actually  _could_ do that at the same time... But he decided to choose only of these options and moved closer. He could hear his heart racing and knew that the brunette could hear it too. Damien put his hand on his chest where his heart was. "Calm down... I will take care of you" he whispered and then started to lower himself until he was on his knees. Shayne clenched his fist on the crates, but didn't step back. At this moment no one could separate him from this brunette... Not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 150 hits!  
> Thanks for reading everyone, I would love to see your thoughts about the fic, though.


	5. Double cell, single bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne can't resist.

What the fuck am I doing?, he thought as he moved even closer to the man behind the crates. He knew it was a horrible idea - it was against all his rules. He was getting in danger by moving that close to this threatous prisoner, he was risking him duty to watch over him... and also he felt like letting another man touch him like that was just wrong. But on the other hand, when he felt Damien's touch on his hips while the brunette was unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down, he felt like his skin was on fire. Alcohol was rushing through his veins, making it only harder to control himself... And he hadn't been with anyone that close for a really long time. He needed this kind of touch, he needed some affection - so when Damien offered him it, he couldn't refuse.

This needs to stop, he though, though. Some part of him still was against all of this, still demanded his body to resist the arousement and back off. "Don't stop" he moaned though.

"Oh, don't worry, mein herr, I won't" his old friend assured him, finally pulling down Shayne's underwear and revealing his member. It was rock hard as the blonde really hadn't given it any relase for a long time. And apparently the brunette could tell that. "I see you're not having too much fun nowadays, huh? Then good you have me by your side, buddy" he said, smiling and then moved his hands from cowboy's thigh to his crotch. The sensation was driving Shayne almost insane, he couldn't think of anything except those fingers on his skin, so close to his manhood. He bucked his hips a little closer, needing more. The outlaw laughed slightly at that, but got the message and touched him where he wanted him to. He gave him a few slow strokes, driving soft moans out of the blonde. And when Shayne looked at his face, he was sure that every single moan was giving the man below him a lot of satisfaction...

"I haven't hear those sounds from you for a long, long time..." he whispered, speaking very close to Shayne crotch so he could feel his breath on his skin down there.

"Have you ever heard 'em?" he asked. It was hard for him to make out any logical sentence while his old friend was massaging his dick. But he made it, somehow.

"Sure... Don't you remember how we sneaked behind the brothel and watched Sonny with a hooker there?" Damien answered, grinning again. Shayne could remember that now, actually... Normally he would get more embarassed, but at the moment it was hard to act shy, especially with Damien. "We sat on the rock, we had a perfect view for the girl... Well, for both of them, but I guess we tried to focus only on her then. And then I saw you gettin' all nervous and turnin' to the side so I wouldn't see you gettin' excited... So I, as a good friend..."

"You were just horny" SHayne told him trough his own moans.

"...I pulled mine from my pants. And you followed soon... And remember what was next?" he asked him, ignoring his comment.

Shayne groaned and looked down at the brunette. "Yes, I do... You can show me how was like you did few minutes ago" he responded, flirting a bit. Damien chuckled and started to jerk him a bit faster.

"I think I can show you even more... But only if you want this" he whispered and his voice made Cowbae tremble.

"Well, I think I can agree to that..." he responded, trying to sound casual.

"Ah, nein, mein herr... Tell me that you want it" the guy said, looking up into Shayne's eyes with a grin.

"You little tease..."

"Is that how you ask me?"

"I gotta ask you? No way..."

"Then should I go back to bed?"

"Jesus, I hate you..."

"Last chance, cowboy"

"Fine!" Shayne said, laughing a bit, but truly not wanting his old friend to stop touching him. He needed him. "I want this... I want you to touch me more..." he whispered, looking into those brown eyes. Usually he would feel just ashamed, but now he actually liked that. Like saying those things to Damien, revealing his desires to him.

"You want? You sound like this is more than just  _want_..." the brunette kept teasing.

"I need your touch, God dammit... Just do it, please"

"Oh,  _please_?" he repeated with a vicious smile. "Much better..." he said and then moved his head to Shayne's member again and touched its tip with his tongue. Shayne hissed at that, feeling so dirty yet so damn good. Only one girl had done this to him so far and it felt amazing, he was always trying to recall that moment if he was playing with himself on his own. But this time... it felt so much better.

"Jesus..." he panted as the brunette wrapped his lips around his shaft.

"It's pronounced Damien, actually"

"Wow, that was a shitty joke, man"

"I couldn't resist" he said and they both laughed. Though their laughs weren't loud and clear, as the blonde was laughing through his moans and his prisoner had a dick in his mouth. And was doing pretty crazy things with it, at least crazy for Shayne, who had not so much experience. He would never suspect his old friend of such abillities, but now, when Damien was sucking his cock, twisting his tongue aroudn the tip, playing with his balls... He had to admit he was pretty skilled at it. It made Shayne wonder how had he learned it.

"You're amazing..." he whispered to his lover.

"I'm glad you like it"

"No, I mean... You are really good at this..."

"Thanks, again"

"How many times have you done this?" the blonde asked and then felt bandit pulling him out from his mouth and laughing slightly.

"Why do ya ask? Jealous?" he said with his grin, that was irritating Shayne and making him even more aroused at the same time.

"No! I just..." he tried to defend himself, but then realized that he actually  _was_ a bit jealous. He felt so good... He didn't like the thought of other men enjoying that before he did. So he tried not to think about that... and it was pretty easy as the brunette was really good distraction.

They stayed like that for some time - Damien on his knees, blowing Shayne while he was keeping his hands in those dark hair, pulling it even closer to him. But at some point, the outlaw pulled off, panting a bit as well, red on his face, covered in sweat... and with a little streak of precum leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to..." Shayne started, thinking that the man stopped because of that, but the he saw Damien licking the streak from his chin and clearing the rest by his fingers and licking them after as well... Well, I gues he doesn't mind that, he thought. But then the 'German' got onto his feet again, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the ground.

"Want more? Then come here" he stated and for a moment they just looked at each other. Shayne knew it was a bad idea... Actually, no, a  _terrible_ one. Does he really think I will fall for that? That I will just open his cell and get inside?, he thought. But then, the brunette took his pants of, staying only in his underwear. Damien turned back to his old friend and then reached down for his shirt, exposing his back and butt by that... And then turned to face the blonde again. He grinned like a devil itself when he saw look on cowboy's face, and that smile was enough for Shayne to loose his mind. He grabbed the keys quickly, opened cell's door and then pushed the man on his bed. "Wow, you're rough..." he spoke, smiling still though.

"Shut up" the blonde answered, locking the door behind him and then taking all of his clothes off until he was completely naked in front of his old friend, this dangerous bandit, his prisoner... What the fuck am I doing, he asked himself again. But this time, he knew the answer: "I'm going to screw ya until you be just a pantin' dirty mess" he told Damien, who smiled widely again.

"I like that idea... C'mere, then, cowboy" he moaned, taking the rest of his clothing off. Shayne quickly moved to the bed and leaned on top of the bandit, sucking on his neck and roaming his hands through all of his body, touching muscles on his chest, his stomach, his ass. He loved the way brunette was groaning at his touch, he loved the smell of his dirty body, he loved the shape of those scars and he definitely loved the taste of his skin. After he left a big wet red mark on his neck, Damien tried to kiss him back - but the blonde didn't let him. He grabbed him by his arms and flipped him so he would be on his stomach.

"Straight to the point, huh?" he laughed, but was silenced by Shayne before he could say something more, cause the cowboy slipped his fingers inside his mouth.

"Make 'em wet... Just how you did with my cock" he whispered in a low voice that made the brunette groan again. While his left hand was in Damien's mouth, his right one was massaging his ass cheeks, spanking them a little from time to time also. He liked how skin on them was turning red after his slaps, how his handprint lasted there for a while... He wanted to last on this beautiful body. He wanted to mark this man as his own. So he slipped his fingers out of brunette's mouth and then spit on his hole. "Gonna make you scream... You like to scream, you scum?" he asked in the same voice as before.

"Depends what I'm screaming" he answered. Shayne liked that answer... and he wanted to check what would Damien scream as fast as he could, so he pushed first finger in. Damien panted, but it didn't seem very hard for him to adjust himself. Shayne realized it wasn't his first time once again... and got mad at the brunette because of that. He wanted to be the first one to take him, to see this man inhis current state, spreaded out, naked, horny as hell... He got angry, so he pushed two more fingers. Outlaw groaned in both pain and joy and then looked by his shoulder at the blonde. "Well, you may be not so boring... I guess" he said, showing his teeth in a wide smile.

"Want me to make it even more exciting?"

"I wouldn't be mad" he stated back. And when Shayne saw his expression when he pulled out and pushed his cock inside immadietely, he couldn't tell if he was regretting his words or fully enjoying. Probably both.

Once Shayne was fully insid,e which took him a while, he started to thrust his hips. At first his movements were slow and nice, he was enjoying that feeling, that sensation, that pleasure he hadn't received for so long... He wanted to enjoy every second of it. But after some time, when brunette's body adjusted to him, he started to thurst harder and faster. He got a hard grip on his lover's hips to hold him steady, which was pretty hard as Damien was trying to roll his hips as well and buck his ass against Shayne to meet his thrust. At first he was letting him do that, at it was very pleasurable. But then, he decided to do everything on his own.

"Oh, come on!" his prisoner complained.

"Shut up" he answered shortly and then lowered his chest so he could suck on brunette's neck once again. He liked how his throat was moving when he was moaning at his thrusts into him.... So he started to hump him even harder. He wanted to make every move harder than the previous one, he wanted to find his sweet stop and make him scream, finally. And he did, when he hit the right place after some time.

"Ah, fuck, Shayne!" he groaned, pulling blonde's head to him biting his neck for some reason. But Shayne didn't mind that. Nothing could make him less horny now.

"Again... Do that again" he moaned into Damien's ear. So the brunette bit his neck again, but Shayne shook his head. "No... My name. Say it like that again" he whispered and saw bandit's grin again. He loved it so much.

"Mmm, Shayne..." he moaned. The blonde thrusted hard again, hiting the spot. Damien pulled his face again and kissed him with passion... With so much passion. Shayne had never kissed someone like that before... it felt dirty and wet, it made him hot, it actually made him a little bit ashamed to let someone do things like that with a tongue to him... But he also liked it so much. After they broke the kiss, he looked at his lover and slowed his thrust a bit. "I think it's my turn to show some moves... Shayne" he said, and then pushed Shayne away a little. The blonde was still to amazed by the kiss so he just let the brunette do his things, so after a while he was on his back while Damien was sitting on his dick, rolling his hips around with constant grin and his eyes shining in excitement.

"Damien..." the blonde moaned.

"What, Shayne?"

"You look... You're so..." he started, though he couldn't make out more words through his pants as the man was moving like that on top of him. He felt he was on the edge.

"Tell me... Say it, Shayne"

"I'm so close"

"Me too"

And then Shayne pulled him for another long kiss. At the same time he grabbed his friend dick and started to stroke it. He could feel him moaning into his mouth... At that moment he was feeling Damien's body more than his own. He cared only about that hot skin, those cars and poorly bandaged wound he left him, those bruises from their fight, few little cuts from the broken glass... And then he looked at his muscled chest again and saw that dried drop of whisky - and at that sight, he came, just as Damien.

After long moment of them both just panting and moaning, he pulled out and let Damien lean on the bed next to him.

"That was the best fuck I had in my life" Shayne spoke after a while.

"Yeah, that was nice... I'm sure after some practice you'll be great" Damien answered, laughing at him a bit.

"Jerk" the blonde responded, raising to stand up, but was stopped by Damien gripping his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed"

"You cold?"

"No"

"So you don't need clothes... And I know you're staying here all night, so why wouldn't you stay here with me a little longer?" the brunette asked him. Shayne smiled a bit and layed down again.

"Alright, you deserved that... But only for few minutes more" he said.

"Sure" Damien answered. And so they were laying together, Damien resting his head on Shayne's shoulder while he was playing with brunette's hair. And at some moment he felt his eyes were just closing. he had a hard day, he needed some rest.

'I need to stand up..." he whispered and then yawned quietly.

"Sure" his prisoner repeated... And then Shayne fell asleep.


	6. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien can't sleep so he watches as Shayne does. And he enjoys the view very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 300 hits! And it is amazing to see that you're interested in the story as you show in your comments, it makes me really happy! Thanks!

The cool wind bursted into the building by slightly opened window, Damien could hear it as well as feel it on his own skin. But he didn't feel really cold, as the warm body below him was giving him enough heat. It was probably his favurite part of spending night with other people - of course, sex was awesome, but he actually that after it he could cuddle into someone's embrace, watch them sleep... Yes, he really liked to watch. That's why he also liked being on top, like in his current position. The blonde was laying on his back with left arm wrapped loosely around his lover's middle, while the brunette was laying on his sight, with one leg tangled in other's ones, head on his old friend's shoulder and one hand on his chest.

He was slowly tracing his fingers on Shayne's muscles, touching his nipples softly, feeling how they hardened because of the cold air hitting them. He also liked his chest hair was raising as goosebumps appeared on his skin... Then he moved his hand softly to cowboy's jaw, feeling sharp short beard under his fingers. He touched those pink lips, he felt warm breath leaving slightly opened mouth of the man... Then he touched his blonde hair, so messy after what they did. He raised himself a bit, carefully and slowly to not wake up the other, and buried his nose in that hair. It felt so soft against his skin... He wanted to rest his head there, but also he didn't want to risk waking him up, so he came back to his previous position. Everything was so perfect about that body. He just loved looking at it in the weak light of one candle on the table behind the crates of his cell and the moonlight from the window. Even those scars, bruises and some dirt covering it weren't spoiling its beauty. They actually only made him look even better. Even that blooded bandage around his thigh. For a while bandit wondered if it hurted him when they were fucking. But it seemed like the blonde drinked enough to cover the pain.

So there he was, just admiring the view... Cause what else he had to do to pass the time? He had to wait...

Then, he heard some sound coming from the window and then felt breeze striking them harder. Shayne moved in his sleep, probably reacting to the chill, and moved closer to the brunette, buring his face in bandit's chest. Damien smiled at that, but it also made him a little bit sad. Why? Cause he had to leave now.

He was waiting for this moment. He knew it came when the wind got stronger. It meant that window was opened further - it probably wouldn't do that to itself, it meant someone opened it. And he knew who as he saw the small figure in the dark getting closer to the cell.

"I see you were busy as well, Day" he heard a girl whisper to him from the dark.

"I wanted to make it easier for you, Liv... And also I couldn't resist that handsome face" he responded quietly, looking at his lover to check if he was showing any signs of awakening. He recognized the girl easily, he would do that even without hearing her voice - she was the stealthiest one from the Randies, it was quite obvious they would sent her instead of anyone else.

"Whatever" Olivia answered. "Where are they keys?" she asked, still speaking very quietly. But it seemed like Shayne was still sleeping pretty deep. "Wow... You've exhausted him, haven't ya?"

"I guess I'm just good at this... It wasn't very hard, though, he clearly didn't get laid for a long time" he responed, slowly raising his body. "The keys should be somewhere in his clothes on the floor here... Can you reach them?"

"I will try". The man kept trying to free himself from his lover's embrace, which wasn't easy - the Cowbae had a hard grip even in his sleep. But after a pretty long while he managed to get on the floor. He saw Shayne moving in his sleeping, like ife he was reaching for something... He looked very sweet like that. The brunette grabbed the old blanket they had thrown to the floor before and covered the blonde with it. "What else, will ya make him a breakfast?" the girl commented.

"Shut up, he could wake up if he felt the cold" he explained himself. A that time she managed to get they key and slowly opened cell's doors. Damien grabbed his clothes carefully and then pulled them on carefully, trying very hard not to make any noise. Finally, after a few minutes, he got everything... well, almost.

"I don't know where they took my guns..." he whispered, looking around the hall. And then he saw Olivia grabbing Shayne's riffle from the desk. She pointed it at sleeping cowboy, smiling. He knew that smile and that look in her eyes... that crazy grin was feared by everyone of her victims for a reason. Some folks said that it was even scarier than Cannoncorn' dead eyes. So he slowly walked towards her and put his hand on the riffle, lowering it down.

"You want everyone to wake up and come for us?" he reminded her.

"One night spent with a Cowbae and you're borin' just as they are" she said, looking at him. He handed the gun to Damien, though.

"How are we gonna leave the town?" he asked.

"Horses are waiting at the stables" she responded. He knew what she meant by that - someone else's horses were waiting there to be stolen by them. So they slowly walked out of the building, by the window of course. THe girl went first, so the brunette could gave his sleeping beauty the last glance. He wandered what was he dreaming about. About their night activities? About their childhood memories? He liked to thin that he was dreaming about something connected to Damien...

"What are ya waitin' for?" Olivia said, bringing him down from his thoughts. So he walked to the window and left. They sneaked behind it and got into the stables that were situated between the saloon and the town hall. THey got inside, through the window again. It was very dark inside, and pretty stinky, so both of them tried not to breath too much. She handed him the apple - he had no idea where did she got them from, but he didn't care at the moment. Ha walked to the nearest horse and patted it softly on the back.

"C'mon, buddy... here ya go" he whispered, giving the animal an apple. Even though all the horses started to move and make some noises. For now they were not too loud, but he knew they had to hurry if they wanted to leave without a fight. He placed the saddle on horses's back and got it fready for the ride. When he was done, horses were snorting hitting the fences, making more and more noise and rumor. He saw that Olivia was ready as well, so they just nodded - they needed to move quickly. He opened stables doors quickly as Olivia leaded two animals of out the building. After horses were out, brunette closed the doors... For now it seemed liked that no one noticed anything so far. But they didn't want to risk anymore, so they just got onto their horses and started riding them out of the town. At first slowly, but just when they passed the last building, which was the brothel, they speeded up and started galloping on the dessert. Damien loved that feeling of air in his hair, a strong muscles underneath him... He felt so free. Nothing could stop him now... And he just laughed loudly into the air and then looked behind at the town for the last time. Some people were out on the streets, pointing at them. He couldn't recognize anyone, bu some of them were Cowbaes for sure.

"I wonder if he woke up!" he shouted to the girl.

"Probably... But still he need to pull some clothes on first... And get out of the cell" she shouted back.

"You locked him inside!?"

"Of course I did!"

And echoes of Damien's loud laughter could be still heard in the town even after they dissapeared behind the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter one, but I hope you like it!


	7. The Envelope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien returns to Randy Bandits' hideout and finds out about 'treasure' Mari has stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, 500 hits! That's awesome, thank you so much for reading and leaving comments, that's very nice for me.

They were riding for over two hours, which made Damien really exhausted, as he hasn't slept the whole night, cause he was kinda busy with his ol' friend. For the very same reason his thighs and butt hurted, which was not very convenient while riding a horse. But he made it somehow to reach their camp before the sunset. Randies' current hideout was placed under the ground ground, south from the Smosh, pretty close to Warp town. It was one of their usual hideouts, cause it was hard to find, as its entrance was barely visible, hidden behind the rocks under the hill. It also had water inside, which had its advantages - they had something to drink for themselves and their horses - but the bad side was that they couldn't keep their weaponry there, especially dynamite, as it could get wet.

"We're leaving tommorow, after dark" Olivia informed him when they were leaving their horses in the first cave - the hideout was actually more likely a maze than just one big cave. There were many tunnels, many caves and pits of different size and structure... But they knew it very well, all of them. They knew where to go, which tunnels were safe, where to place a camp, where leave horses, where to set a fire... They couldn't call that place their home, but it was something close to that term.

They walked slowly and carefully through the first tunnel to the next small cave. They both stopped at the entrance, knowing the routine.

"Password" they heard Amra's voice from the dark.

"Life's a pa..." Olivia started, but then cleared her throat. "Shit, no, that was a previous one..." she whispered to herself. Damien smiled and looked into the dark, trying to find fellow outlaw. He was well hidden, so he obviously couldn't, so he just spoke into the darkness.

"I shot the sheriff, but I didn't shoot no deputy" he said.

"So better turn back and finish you God damn, work, fool" Flitz answered. "You can go... Need a torch?" he asked them.

"No, we're fine" the girl responded and they both left the cave and finally made it the to the third one after almost crawling thourgh another tunnel. They saw David and Noah sitting by the fire and talking about something quietly, while they also could hear other voices from other part of the pit. They couldn't see them, but could easily recognize them by hearing, though the echo kinda distorted the sounds. Apparently Ian was arguing about something with Mari, both of them sounded pretty angry.

"...you just don't understand! I can't leave it now!" Ian shouted.

"Yes, you can and you _will_! I get you want your revenge, but that's just too much!" Mari answered, loud and furious as well.

"Since when you give me orders, Takahashi?"

Meanwhile Damien and Liv walked towards the fire, looking at Grossman kid and Cannoncorn confused.

"What they are arguing about?" the girl asked them quietly.

"Something about that envelope again... Shhh, I want to hear it" Noah responded, quietly as well. So all four of them became silent, focusing on the argument.

"So what are you goin' to do, huh? Let's hear it!" Japanese girl asked with a demanding voice.

"We are done talking!" the man burged in, and then they heard their steps. Finally both of them walked closer to the fire, so they could hear them.

"Hey, I'm not done with you, asshole!" she continued, but it seemed like Ian wasn't paying attention anymore - or at least tried to look he didn't. Instead he walked towards Damien and patted him on the shoulder.

"Glad you're back man... Are you alright?" he asked him, sounding like he actually cared about it, and Damien knew he did. Ian was a good leader.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Are you wounded?"

"It's just a scratch..."

"I don't believe you. Noah, could you get Flitz here?" he said, turning to the younger man. He nodded and disappeared in the tunnel as Ian looked at Olivia. "You fine?"

"Of course, it was easy... They noticed us when we were already on our horses outside the town" she answered and the man nodded, looking pretty satisfied.

"Good job... Go eat something, and then..." he started and then turned to Mari, who was still giving him an angry look. "... we need to talk. All of us"

***

Everyone were sitting by the fire, David sharing a whisky bottle with Noah, as Olivia, Damien and Flitz were sharing an actual tea - they managed to stole a shipment of black tea a while a go and still had some left. Olivia and Mari were complaining about it often, both saying that those were just dead, grated leaves, not a real tea they had back in Asia, though they were drinking at just as often as Damien and Flitz. Mari wasn't sharing it with them probably just because she was still angry after her argument with Ian, Damien assumed. She and Hecox both looked pretty upset and weren't talking much... The brunette himself felt really good, though. Flitz took care of his wounds as the best 'healer' in their group, he got some tea and roasted beef, and also his cat was laying on his lap, purring at him softly from time to time... It was their only animals besides horses, keeping it was not that easy with their bandit-life, but they all loved the cat, so they insisted on taking care of it besides its disadvantages. And it seemed like a good choice, even Ian was often admitting, that the animal was good for their morale.

After some time, his sweet peaceful time was over. They finished their tea and Ian cleared his throat loudly to give a sign he wanted to speak. So everyone looked at him, listening.

"So... I guess you all want to know what was the whole deal with that envelope" he started. No one answered, though Mari looked like she wanted to give some sassy comment. "The document inside it was supposed to give me... Give us some information about location of... someone who can lead us to a big fortune..." he continued, slowly and obviously hiding something.

"Yeah, good job at avoiding all important details" Mari spoke, but Hecox raised her in an angry gesture, giving her a sign to stay silent. And she listened, though it was obvious that she was angry about that.

"Let me finish... Please" he said to her "Mari already knows what's going on... I can tell the rest of you everything, but I will reveal what I can" he added.

"Why?" Noah asked all of sudden, looking straight at the older man.

"Because that knowledge is very dangerous for anyone to get it"

"Seriously, that's the reason? We're not any cowards, aren't we?" David said.

"Right! We're not afraid!" Olivia agreed.

"But I am. I don't want to risk your lives... I will tell you at some point, but not yet" he said and raised his hand again when his teammates started to talk again. "But I will tell you what I can... The man I'm... We're lookin' for is a dangerous criminal... but a different kind. He's not like us, he's not into raids, heists. He's more like a... burglar"

"Really? Are we supposed to be afriad of a simple thief?" David interrupted.

"He's not a  _simple_ thief. He's the best one I have ever met... And he's not any pickpocket, he seeks for real treasures. And he knows important people who want to buy them from him... They're also coverin' him, givin' him their protection. He has his friends in every town around us... That's why he's dangerous"

"So why are we lookin' for him? Just to get rid of competitor?" Damien asked, a bit confused.

"Well... That's also important, we would have much more possibilities without him around. But the more important thing is... I know that he's looking for specific treasure for a really long time. Really long... If we could find it before he would do that, we would get ourselves a huge fortune. Something we haven't ever dreamt of..." he stated, looking at them.

"Since when you care about huge fortune?" Amra asked. Damien nodded slowly at that... Since he knew Ian he had never be that type of person. He never showed any 'hunger' for wealth...

"There's something more you don't want to tell us..." David spoke.

"Of course there's is, he already told us that..." Noah told him.

"Yes, there is. I will tell you more at some point... But first we need more information. We were supposed to get them from that envelope... But it seem like... I don't know. Maybe I had too big expectations, maybe Mari got a wrong one..."

"I did not" she cutt him off.

"... or maybe I was wrong. But at least now I know where to look for the next clue... Warp town. In two days some with valid information should arrive there. We have to catch them... and make them talk. If we make it, I will tell you everything... And we will get that bastard"

"I thought we wanted to get the treasure, not the man..." Olivia spoke, a bit confused.

"Yeah... I meant the treasure. I give it nicknames, you know, to make it less... Alright, we're done. Let's go to sleep, we will discuss our plan tommorow" he answered, obviously lying. But all of them knew that Ian could be really stubborn - they had no chance to make him talk right now. So they agrred and everyone went to sleep... Damien was completely exhausted, so he gladly laid in his 'lair' made from his old coat and one wool blanket. But before he felt asleep, one last thought came to his mind.

"Wonder what Shayne's doin' right now..."


	8. Bad Day

Morning after Haas' getaway all the Cowbaes were in pretty shitty mood. Sheriff Matt along with Joe and Sonny returned to town that day, so they needed to explain them how they not only failed at protecting town hall from being robbed, but then also let their only prisoner escape without getting any answers from him first... Now all of them, except Joven who was still talking with sheriff Raub, were sitting around the table at the saloon. All of them looked pretty ashamed, but definitely Shayne was the one who looked the most upset and no one blamed him for it. Though he kept saying it was all his fault, everyone isisted, that it wasn't, that they should help him keep the watch as he was tired and wounded... But that was probably because they did not all the turh about bandit's escape. Except Boze.

Ericka was the one who walked to the town hall first and saw Shayne getting dressed, locked inside cell. She hadn't asked him anything then, she just had opened the cell and kept what she had seen in secreet... So now Shayne was clearly avoiding her. She knew that the blonde guy was grateful for keeping what she saw to herself, she could understand that he was still too ashamed to talk to her... She would probably act in similar way if something like that happened to her. Though she doubted she could get tricked so easily just because she would be horny - but also she didn't say that to Shayne. He was angry at himself enough.

"C'mon, Shayne, drop it... We'll catch them again soon. All of them" Wes said, trying to cheer the guy up a bit. He also handed him a glass of beer, but it didn't seem to help at all.

"We will, at some point, of course, that's not the case... I failed, completely, don't you try to deny it... I failed my duty, I disappointed all of you... Sheriff won't trust us now" Shayne kept on talking smack about himself.

"Stop it... Joshua's gonna convince him that it was an accident" Courtney added, but Shayne didn't look very convinced by that statement.

"It was not only an accident... It was complete failure, I..."

"Oh, shut up, you won't fix it by complaining!" Keith said, maybe a bit too rough. But all of them were upset, not only Shayne, so Boze could understand it. She was tired of this as well, so she decided to leave the conversation.

"I'm gonna go check on Joven and you better start thinking about where could they be hiding now" she interrupted and stood up to leave the saloon.

And so she left and walked to the town hall, but before she entered the building, she heard sheriff's voice coming from the inside. She rested her hand on the knob, but didn't open the door yet - her curiosity made her wait and listen o the conversation.

"...so Hecox can't get to him first. We need to bring him here, put him in jail... He knows too much to be just killed, we have to make him talk before the execution." she heard Raub's voice.

"Alright, I get it, it's important, but Cowbaes are trustworthy, why can't I..." Joven srarted, but was cut off mid-sentence.

"Trustworthy? What about Topp then?" Sonny asked.

"But you said that Randies were supposed to the get that envelope, that it was your plan so..."

"The envelope, yes, but lettin' that Haas guy get away? Not really..."

"It was an accident, Shayne didn't do that on purpose..."

"Oh, I'm sure he did not. But I can't trust him now. The whole thing must remain a secreet. Just between us four" Matt Raub answered and Joven sighed loudly.

"Fine, but trust me, we would take care of it much beter if you would tell  _all of us_ about that." he said.

"It's too important... When the right time comes, we will tell you more. But for now, that's all we can say" Joe spoke.

"Yeah, right..." Joshua said, sounding a bit upset.

"So you're going to keep that to yourself, am I right?"

"Yes, I am"

"Cause you know that otherwise there will be consequences..." Sonny said, confusing Boze even more. Are they threatening him?, she thought.

"I know. I get it..."

"It's nothing personal. We have no choice" Matt told him, sounding like he was actually apologizing.

"That's fine... So what about Shayne?"

"We won't punish him. But he needs to stay here while we take care of Randies in Warp" Matt said. "You will get three of Cowbaes with you, Shayne shall stay here with other two" he continued.

"Are you sure about that? Only four of us for seven of them..."

"There will be  _seven_ of us as well. Me, Joe and Sonny are goin' as well"

"What? So only three of Cowbaes to stay in Smosh..."

"Three will be enough, cause Randies aren't gonna raid them. They're headin' to Warp as well for sure"

"But what if you're wrong..."

"That's impossible this time, trust me, Ovenshire. Now let's go" Matt said and Boze heard their steps, so she quickly took a few steps back herself and when they opened the door, she pretended like she was just heading towards the town hall and was surprised to see them leaving. She wasn't the best liar, but it seemed like she got them this time.

"Bozeman? You here?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to chek on Joven..." she explained herself, teeling turth, actually.

"Right... So come with me for the rest, we need all to talk in the town hall" Joshua told her, and she agreed. So they walked towards the saloon again while sheriff and his deputies returned to the hall.

"So... What did they say?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing, they need a escort before travelling to Warp, there's some important..." he started, sweating a bit. He was definitely nervous.

"No, I wanted to know what did they told you about Shayne"

"They're mad at him, but he'll be fine..."

"That's good" she answered. Though, she was still very much confused about what she has just learned. She had no idea what was going on with that stolen envelope, but apparently it was much more serious than she thought... But she still had no idea what was going on and that made her irritated.

"Yeah, I think so... I hope so" he answered, walking inside the saloon. I hope as well, she thought.


	9. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randies are getting ready for the raid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for over 700 hits! That's awesome!

The sun was slowly setting. Noah was smoking his pipe slowly, looking into the darkening sky, thinking. Few hours ago they left their underground hideout and set another camp even closer to Warp town - and because of that small distance, they couldn't make a regular camp. Ian insisted on discretion, so they didn't set any fire. They have only pitched small three tents, as usual. But they were supposed to talk about their next move, so no one went to sleep yet, even their cat, Freya, laying on Damien's laps wasn't sleeping.

"So..." Ian started, liting the small lantern so they could see each other better as they talked. It was still a bit chilly though, espiecially for Noah, who was pretty vulnerable to cold. Olivia and Mari were sitting under big coat to keep warm, while coat's owner, FLitz, was sharing a thin wool blanket with Damien and the cat. David and Ian were usually standing cold pretty good, but they were also sitting close to each other in their jackets. Only Noah was left alone, and even though he was sitting under a large thick coat which belonged to Hecox, he still didn't feel warm. That's why he was smoking the pipe right now, it helped him ignore the discomfort.

"We need to discuss our strategy"

"There's definitely too many of us here... We're too close to the town, we should split" Mari said and everyone nodded slowly.

"I agree... There's that abandoned farm at the other side of town, to the East. Half of us could hide there instead of here..." Amra suggested.

"Isn't it too far?" Damien interrupted. "It would be hard to stay in touch..."

"Definitely too far. We need something different..." Ian said.

"Have you thought about sending someone directly to the town?" Mari asked and for a while they were silent.

"But... How are we supposed to do that? Disguise?" David spoke.

"Yes. It worked in Smosh with Damien..." the Japanese answered.

"But I think they might have spread the news about suspicious German merchant... I would need to think of something different" the brunette said.

"Well, you have whole night to prepare" Takahashi responded and then looked at Ian. "So?"

"I don't want to send Damien alone again..." Hecox spoke after a moment.

"But he doesn't have to go alone, right?" Olivia said.

"He should. Two foreigners appearing in the town at the same time... That would bring unwanted attention" Noah said.

"He's right... So maybe one of us could go to the town now, and the other tommorow? That should be enough to not warn them, espiecially if they arrive from different directions..." Damien suggested and bandits nodded slowly, aprroving the idea. So then they looked at Ian, who was silent.

"I guess... That's a good idea. Yes, that should work out well... But we have to hurry in that case. Folks in Warp would suspect someone who would appear too late at night... Who's going to the town now? And who tommorow?" Hecox spoke finally.

"I can go" Noah said, pretty enthusiastically. He actually liked the idea very much - he was cold, he liked the thougt of sleeping in saloon instead of here.

"I don't know...Your hair is pretty... recognizable" Mari told him, pointing at his head. Indeed, his hair was colored in multiple colours, top of it was even a little pinkish, though it wasn't so visible now.

"I can wear that wig he have... And my skullcap. I can pretend to be Jewish traveller again" he suggested.

"He's right... He had never done that in Warp, they shouldn't suspect anything" Olivia concured him.

"I don't know..." Ian said, thinking.

"Come on! We don't have much time, as you have said!" the youngest bandit insisted.

"Yeah... You're right. I agree. Get dressed, I will prepare a horse for you... We have half hour til dusk, so hurry!"

***

After around quarter Noah was slowly riding his horse to the south side of the Warp town. He was dressed in dark clothes, had black skullcap on his had and brown wig which was covering his true hair. He saw a man guarding town's entrance, so he slowed down and raised his hand in welcoming gesture.

"Good evenin', sir!" he said loudly from a distance.

"We'll find out 'bout that... What are you doin' here, stranger?" the man asked him. He was a young handsome guy with short dark hair. Noah didn't remmber his name, but he definitely had seen him before... He hoped that he was not so recognizable himself now.

"I need a place to spend the night in... I'm comin' from Junkies, I'm travellin' to see my brother in Clevver" he explained himself.

"A lonely traveller so late on road... To see his brother? You must love him if you're riskin' this much" the man told him, sounding not so convinced yet.

"Of course I do! Though I wouldn't arrive this late if it was up to me, but I was scared of bandits, so I tried to not get too close to Smosh..."

"Right, right... Fine, come in. But I got my eye on you, stranger" the man said, and Noah slowly entered the town. But when he was passing him, he stopped and looked at the guard.

"Thanks, kind sir... I'm Jacob" he said, getting down from his horse and then reaching for a handshake. The man looked at him suspiciously, but then shook his hand.

"Odon. Nice to meet you... But leave now, I got my duties" he responded.

"Of course, sir, good luck!" he told him and then leaded his horse to the stables near saloon. He sighed quietly in relief, already enjoying the thought of warm bed he could sleep in this night. That was a good idea, he thought.


	10. I Will Follow Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne can't stand it no longer - he needs to handle it by himself, take his revenge and find some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at naming chapters, I have to use song titles. Though this one is nice, by Little Peggy March.

Shayne was standing outside the saloon, just looking at the moon and waiting. It was almost midnight, most townfolks were inside their houses, the saloon or the brothel. Sheriff Raub was still inside townhall, SHayne could tell it as he could see lights coming from his 'office' window. He saw Joe entering the saloon earlier, while Sonny and Wes were on night patrol around the town. And they were the reason for him to wait on the street - he needed to know when he could sneak out of the town.

He was thinking about that since Damien escaped - he was so angry, more at himself than at the bandit. He was mad that he let the outlaw fool him so easily, he was mad because he trusted him for a while. He wanted to take revenge on his old friend, to bring him back to the prison for sheriff to judge him. And also to find out what had he done that to him. He wanted to look into his eyes once again and ask him why... Whole day he had been thinking about how to convince sheriff into letting him follow Randies and catch Damien. But then, he found out that sheriff had his own plans.

Shayne was supposed to stay in Smosh together with Ericka and Keith as Joshua, Courtney, Sohinki and Wesley were going with sheriff, Joe and Sonny to Warp town. Shayne understood it was his punishment, he deserved it... But he also felt so awful. He could not stand staying at Smosh now, he needed to do something, he wanted to fight, to help catch Randies in Warp. He spent the whole evening on struggiling with his emotions. He knew that he should listen to the sheriff, also the town would be in danger if he left it only with two other Cowbaes... But yet he just needed to redeem himself. So he decided.

Finally, he saw Wes and Sonny coming back and leading their horses back to stables. He greeted them with a casual nod as they passed him while walking into the saloon. He waited a moment, and then slowly walked to the stables as well. His horse was stolen by Damien when the bandit escaped so he couldn't use it, of course. He needed one, though.

"That's wrong... I can't do it, he thought, looking at all the horses in the dark stables. He spent so much time fighting crime and now he was actually considering stealing one of his friends' horses...

He didn't want to do that. But he had to - he needed to find Damien and make him pay. He just had to... So he walked towards Keith's mare. She was very fast and Shayne had rode her few times before. The blonde patted her on her back few times, then carresed her mane for a while to calm her down before he started to settle her. This is wrong... This is so wrong, he kept thinking. But he also didn't stop.

When he finished, he slowly leaded her out of the stables and then leaded towards the brothel, to the South. He had hidden his riffle, coat and few other things for his travel there before, so he stopped behind the building and walked to the window slowly. He took a deep breath and then knocked few times on the glass and then waited for Sarah to come out... But she didn't. Instead, he saw Boze walking at him.

"You know that the entrance is over there?" she asked him, laughing a bit.

"Err... Right. I know... But I'm not entering, I'm just..." he started to explain, completely confused by her appearing out of nowhere. Then the window opened and both of them saw Sarah's face.

"Hi, wait a second, I have to go for... Oh! Hi, Boze!" she spoke at first before she realized that the other girl was standing next to the blonde guy. Ericka looked at them confused just as Shayne was.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing" they both replied.

"You're lying"

"No" Shayne answered.

"Yes" Sarah admitted. Shayne looked at her, but then she just blushed. "Sorry..."

"What the hell, guys? Are you datin' or what?" the cowgirl asked.

"Of course we're no..." the madame spoke quickly, though Shayne cut her off.

"Yes" he said, trying to keep his face straight.

"Shayne, what the fu... Umm, right, sure, we are..."

"Yeah, right. And now, seriously, what's going on? And is that Keith's horse?" Boze said, pointing at the animal behind the man. But he didn't respond - he had no good answer coming to his mind. "Shayne... Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Boze, I beg you, don't tell them, I have to do that..."

"And you helped him with that?" she asked, ooking at Sarah, who shook her shoulders.

"He convinced me..." she admitted.

"Of course he did... But I wonder how are you goin' to convince  _me_?" the other woman said, looking at the blonde again. She definitely was trying to look cocky, but he knew she was more confused than intimidating right now.

"Please?" he responded "I have to... I can't let them do this without me. I have to get that bastard... Please, Boze" he kept pleading.

"Uh-uh, you alone for all of them?"

"Please..."

"I won't let that happen, man"

"Please..."

"Stop it, it's not working"

"Please..."

"Jesus, can you make that a little faster? I got a business to run!" Sarah interrupted and then disappeared. So Shayne looked at his friend again.

"Please?" he repeated once again and saw her rolling her eyes.

"Fine" she sighed and then was almost crushed as the blonde pulled her into a bear hug. "God, what's wrong with you?" she asked, smiling a bit though. Then Sarah appeared in a window again, handing SHayne's stuff to him.

"Here ya go and good luck!" she wished him before disappearing again and closing the window after. Shayne got onto Keith's horse and looked at Ericka again.

"So you won't tell them, right?"

"I won't..."

"You're the best!"

"Get the hell outa here before I change my mind"

"As you wish!" he answered and gladly turned away, speeding up slowly. He looked behind only once to see woman still standing there with her arms wrapped on her chest. THey will be fine... WIthout me... And without one horse, he thought. And even if they won't, it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon there's gonna be some longer chapters, I promise.


	11. Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Noah look for a mysterious woman in Warp town, just as Ian told them. But something does not seem right...

Damien was sitting in the corner of the saloon,drinking a beer slowly as he watched everything around. He didn't like the drink, but he knew that not drinking anything would make him even more suspicious... Now he was disguised as something little more casual than foreign merchant - he had just farmer clothes on, he pretended to be just a farmer from some town that was far enough for people here to not find out about his lie. It was a good cover, but it had its disadvantages - he couldn't take neither his horse or any good weapon with him - he had only one knife hidden in his left boot. But luckily Noah had some better stuff - though he didn't want to risk meeting with him now. They saw each other earlier that they, but didn't talk - someone could be watching them, it would be too dangerous. So they kept staying away from each other for now.

It was afternoon, it was much too hot outside so most townfolks were inside the saloon, helping themselves to survive the hotness with some almost-cold beer. The bandit liked that - when the place was crowded like that it was easier for him to avoid attracting any unwanted attention.

For now everything seemed mostly peaceful... It seemed like the woman they were looking for still has not arrived to town. Before Ian had described her a little to the Randies as "young woman, blonde and good lookin'"... It wasn't much, Hecox still wanted to keep eveyrthing in secret which was very strange of him, but Damien trusted him. The brunette saw few women in this town and so far none of them seem to match the description perfectly... and they all were from the Warp town, or at least seemed to be. They were looking for another newcomer... And beside Noah and Damien there was none of them in the town so far... Until a blonde guy appeared in the saloon.

When the outlaw saw him, he couldn't recognize him at first. He wore a hat and a coat. He walked towards the bar and stayed there for a while. He obviously couldn't hear what he was talking about with the bartender, but it didn't seem to be anything importnat as after a moment he got his beer and turned around to find a seat... And then they both looked at each other and immadietely recognized themselves besides any disguise they wore. It was Shayne Topp himself... and he looked pretty pissed off.

Damien cursed quietly and desperately tried to think of any way to get out of this situation. His old friend looked like he was ready to start a fight right here in the saloon, which would ruin whole plan bandits made. But there was also no way to calm the blonde man down - after his escape Damien had no doubt about it. So there was only one way to end this... He needed to make him take this outside. SO he finished his beer quickly and then casually stood up and slowly walked out of the saloon. He didn't have to turn around to know that Shayne was following him.

As he left the building, he headed towards the back of the saloon. He was walking very slowly to show Shayne that he wasn't going to run away from him - he hoped that this way he would make the cowboy not shoot him, for now at least. And his plan seemed to work as he was stil alive - so he kept walking until he got to the back of the building, where no one could see them, as he hoped at least. THen he turned to face his old friend. He was still looking very angry, it was definitely hard for him to keep himself calm. His hands were shaking a bit as he pointed his revolver at the brunette.

"Anything to say before you die?" he asked in a deep, low voice that made Damien a bit afraid. He wasn't sure if the blonde was serious about that, but he definitely could be.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you calm down, I can explain everything..." he started but then immadietely stoped when the Cowbae raised the gun, now pointing directly at his face.

"Don't call me  _buddy_ , you bastard" he warned him and the bandit swallowed slowly.

"Of course, I'm sorry for that..."

"Only for that?"

"You want me to apologize for that night? Was it that bad?" he asked, trying to act cocky again. Shayne took a step closer to him and shook his gun a bit, definitely trying to threaten him that way. It was a risky game, but that way Damien could find out if Shayne was really ready to kill him. And he started to doubt it even more as he saw the look on his fade. His old friend was definitely angry... but also seemed to be hurt a bit. I guess he  _reall_ _y_ liked that night..., he thought.

"Just tell me why" Shayne spoke with his jaw clenched.

"Why what? Why I wanted to escape from jail? What did you expect me to do?" the brunette answered, smiling a bit. He knew that this smile would irritate the cowboy even more... But it was his only way to survive him. He had only his knife, but if he wanted to reach for it, he needed to distract the blonde first. Though, he hoped he would not have to fight him - not only because it would definitely make Warp's sheriff notice him and destroy his cover. He also didn't want to hurt that man - he still remembered as they were best friends back in the days... Maybe he was an outlaw, but he wasn't used to killing or hurting people he liked... Well, kind of. He had nothing against knocking Shayne out at Smosh town before, but it was something different. Now he would probably have to kill him or at least injure him pretty hard if he had to fight him. And of course there was one more reason why he didn't want that fight to come - he probably wouldn't win it anyway. Shayne was equipped much better, he was very angry and though Damien could not be sure about that, it seemed like he was a better fighter - he kind of won a fight with Mari, who was one of the most dangerous people the brunette knew.

"But why have you been there anyway? Why have you joined them?" the blonde asked him louder, lowering his gun a bit though. Damien took a deep breath, observing every move of the man as he tried to think of any good answer. He didn't expect that question, he had to admit it. "No, stop it! I see what you're doin'. You're makin' up an answer... You filthy cheater" Shayne interrupted him before he could say anything and raised the revolver again to his head. "Tell the truth. Why?" he repated the question taking another step towards him. He could hear his heavy breath now, see the sweat on his forehead and neck... He was definitely nervous, the brunette thought about trying to knock him out or steal the gun from him now... But then Shayne pushed him towards the wall with the gun.

"Don't even think about that, scum... Now speak or I'll shoot" he warned him once again.

"Well... I... I..." he started, stuttering a bit. But then he saw something with the corner of his eye. A shadow, on the left... He recognized it. In disguise or not, there were not so many tall and thin lads any near. He swallowed and started to talk louder to help his fellow bandit sneak behind them. "And who do you think you are to ask that, huh? You think you're better than me?" he asked aggresively, looking straight into those blue eyes, surprised a bit now.

"I didn't mean that, I just want to know..."

"What do you want to know? I thought you wanted to kill me, didn't you?"

"I thought there may be still a chance for you..."

"A chance to be another of sheriff's servants, like you? Chance for livin' a righteous, perfect live oy yours?" he kept his tone aggresive, trying not to look at the young man sneaking behind them. He was still lookin into Shazne ezes, hoping he would not turn around or look down to see Noahąs shadow on the ground.

"Damien, please, listen to me..."

"Don't call me that. Don't you remember we're enemies? My name is for my friends, not for people holding a gun to my chest" he answered and after a long moment of silence, Shayne did something the brunette hoped him to do - he lowered his weapon.

"Here you go. Will you talk to me now?" Will you tell me the  _truth_?" he asked, his voice shaking. The bandit felt horibble, but he knew what he had to do now. He couldn't step back, risk Noah's live... He had to keep going.

"Yes, I will..." he stated slowly, seeing as the other brunette stood behind Shayne, ready. "The truth is... you should not trust me, Shayne" he answered as Noah raised his hand. He held a gun there, but definitely wasn't going to shoot the blonde- it would be too loud. He held it backwards as he hit Shayne in the back of his head hard. Look on cowboy's face as he fell unconsciouse made Damien feel guilty... But now it wasn't their biggest problem.

"Good job, Day" Noah congratuled him, looking at the body below them.

"Yeah..." he answered quietly. The Jewish boy took a knife then, but he stopped him quickly. "What are you doing?"

"And what do you think I am? I can't use a gun, it would be too loud"

"We don't have to kill him..."

"What? You won't to let him go?"

"Of course not. He can hide him"

"We can hide his corpse as well. We have to, actually..."

"Stop it. He may know something important" he stated, which seemed to convince Noah.

"Fine... So what's your plan?" he asked him. But honestly, Damien had none... But he knew that he would not let that boy kill Shayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break, but I had some other things to do. And, wow, over thousand hits! Thanks or reading, I will continue writing soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one - I don't have too much time for writing this lately, but I hope to get back to it soon, so stay tuned!

Noah still couldn't believe they were so lucky. Of course, Shayne's arrival at Warp town wasn't very fortunate, but even though they didn't expect him, they took him down so easily - Noah was impressed of himself and Damien, he had to admit it. But when they somehow managed to sneak into shop's basement by backside entrance without getting noticed by the owner, he felt even more lucky. The basement was pretty big, it was mostly a pantry filled with barrels, boxes and many other things. It was pretty risky to hide here, but it was their only chance to get away with it. Well, for Noah it would be much easier to hide just Shayne's corpse and go somewhere else but Damien insisted on kiping the Cowbae alive. He had some point about the possibility of getting some important information from him, also Noah was not that eager to kill his old buddy from Smosh town as he seemed to be, but still, he would prefer to take care of their problem that way.

Shayne was still unconscious, tied to large, heavy chest, gagged and unarmed. They made sure to check every pocket, every sleeve and boot to check if he wasn't hiding anything - and that way they got two more guns, which was pretty nice. But not enough to calm Noah down - even though he was very much excited about what was happening, as he always did, he was also nervous.

He couldn't talk too much with Damien now, they had to keep quiet, as at any moment the owner could walk down to the basement. In that case they were prepared to knock him out as well, but they hoped they didn't have to. So they just stayed silent most of the time. Noah was getting bored, he needed to do something - but at the same time he knew he had to stay calm if he wanted their mission to succeed. THey still had the chance to find that lady Ian was looking for... But as she definitely wouldn't arrive to that basement, he needed to go out again. Also his dissapearance could be noticed after too long time - they have spent about half hour in the basement so far.

"I should get back to the saloon..." he whispered to Damien. He couldn't see him very well in the dark, but he could hear him breath.

"Why?"

"Foreign Jews aren't appearing it that every day, that's for sure. They may notice... And my horse is still there with all my stuff" he explained and saw his friend nodding slowly... Or at least he thought he saw.

"I guess so... I think they didn't care much about me, they shouldn't care now when I'm 'gone' as well. At least I hope so" Damien said.

"I hope so too... Maybe we could switch later. I can come here after few hours again... Or at least try. And I will stay close, I will help you if anything happens..." Noah promised.

"Yeah... He's tied well, he souldn't make any problems. I think I can handle him myself" he said, obviously talking about the blonde.

"Just knock him out again when he wakes up" Noah said and heard a quiet laughter from the dark. "I'm not joking, don't try to talk with him" the Jew told him, he was smiling too though.

"Don't worry, I will handle it. Now go and keep an eye out for that lady we're lookin' for"

"I will"

***

He sneaked out from the basement and got into the saloon again. It seemed like everything was fine in town so far, no one new appeared. BUt he stayed focused, he felt like something was going to happen. The Lady hasn't appeared yet and he was seeing Odon and other people who where guarding the town on the street a lot. It seemed like they were waiting for something as well. Maybe The Lady is their target as well..., he thought. He still had no idea who she might be and it made him only more excited and nervous at the same time. It was like none of their previous jobs, Randy Bandits have never done such thing before. He still wondered what was going on with Ian and his secrets and plans... He hoped to find out soon.


	13. Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another town, another raid. But something is just not right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's see if my writing skills've got any better during past year

The sun was close to set as The Lady has finally arrived. At the time Noah was standing outside the saloon, smoking his pipe, for no reason except avoiding complete boredom. But when he was just heading back to the saloon, he saw her. She was coming from the west in the company of some guy that he didn't recognize. But fortunately he has recognized her, what wasn't actually hard. She was wearing a red dress which seemed to be pretty expensive, she was riding a a mostly white horse sidesaddling, and, most importnant, she had long blond hair, bright eyes, wide smile... there was something about her appearance that almost made Noah like her just by looking at her, somehow.

But didn't matter at the moment - it couldn't. Noah had his duties. He pulled down his pipe, and walked away slowly. He saw The Lady getting off of her horse and speaking to Odon. Everyone around seemed to be more concerned about strange woman than Jewish traveller, so it seemed like no one noticed him leaving. He was trying to act casual, he was walking slowly as he walked to his horse and got the stuff he needed - another gun and a small polished mirror. He walked past the newcomers again and got behind the saloon where he and Damien had knocked out SHayne previously. He turned to the hills where he knew Randies were hiding and pulled out the mirror to give the sign. The time has come.

***

Before that happened, Damien was resting in the basement with his old friend gagged and tied up, curenntly also sleeping. He wasn't suprised of that - Shayne had all rights to be exhausted. Because of that, though, Damien was now pretty bored. To see anything he has lit up a small candle, he was eating some pickles he found in the basement and looking at the two guns they had taken from Shayne while he was unconscious. But after some time observing Shayne during his sleep appeared to be the only interesting activity there for Damien - so he started doing it. He was looking at his jaw wrapped in some cloth to keep him quiet, at his arms bended uncomfortably to his back... He had just realized that the corner of the chest he was tied to was clearly digging into Cowbae's back in a way that seemed to be quite painful. As he was tied up, he couldn't move to a different position by himself. So Damien kind of naturally, not thinking too much about his actions, moved closer to the other guy and moved his body to a bit more comfortable position... which woke Shayne up and caused him to shake and jerk again.

"Easy there, man, I was only trying to help" Damien whispered, putting his hands on Shayne's shoulders to hold him still. It seemed like the blond man didn't like his touch, as he started to jerk even more. He also tried to say something, but his words were muffled. "Wow, you angry or something? What's wrong" the brunette asked, grinning. His intentions weren't to act cruel in any way to his old friend, he was just bored. He liked to have someone to talk to, and would actually like it even more if Shayne would be able to answer him.

"Hey, man... Want something to drink?" he asked him, pulling out the waterskin. In response, Shayne gave him a killer look, but it didn't discourage the other one. "I'm serious, I would be pretty thirsty if I were you. I would gladly take my ol' pal's offer of some water, that's for sure. So? Maybe just a little sip?" he kept talking, and the blonde answered with something that could be a very muffled "fuck you", but he couldn't be sure. He opened the skin and drank some of the water and gave a sigh of relief afterwards. "Oh, cold, clean water, that's truly marvelous... Alright, maybe it's not so cold, it got quite warm to be honest, but if I were the one to be gagged with linen cloth for, let's say, six hours, I would  _definitely_ enjoy it. And you know what I would  _definitely not_ do? Complain. And, what's even more important, deny such an offer... I see you have something to say. What is it?" he asked and this time no muffled words were needed, just the look of Shayne's bright eyes.

"I will take that as 'Yes, Damien, my very best friend and my handsome savior, I would love you to pour some water in my dry throat. I'm Shayne, my gun smells.'" he said, impersonating the other man in a very silly way. Shayne has raised his eyebrows and clenched his jaw a little, shaking his head a bit. "And  _this_ I will take as a joyful laughter for my jokes. Thanks, man, here's something for you"

Damien slowly loosened up the gag and quickly put the waterskin to Shayne's mouth, hoping that the Cowbae would not refuse the offer and drink instead of screaming for help. He watched as his throated moved while he was drinking in quite a desperate way. When he felt that the skin is almost empty, he pulled it away, let his old friend swallow and then put the gag back to its place. He was quite skilled in such actions and, for his surprise, it didn't seem like Shayne was fighting him at the moment. He actually seemed quite... thankful. For a long moment, they were just sitting there in complete silence. 

"Hey... You've asked my why I've become one of Randy Bandits, right?" Damien spoke once again, looking at the other guy. And when he slowly nodded, he continued. "So... If you still want to know, I... After I've left Smosh with my mother, I've kinda just... I don't know, man, I think for a long time I was dead in some way. I was helping her with all the housework, studying, working, getting ready for a new, better life in the city. But at some point, I felt, I don't know, nostalgic? I decided to come back here for a while, to see my old friends. I didn't mean to never come back... But on my way to Smosh, I've experienced... and incident. I saw three people rioding horses, very fast. It seemed like two men were trying to catch one woman. I had no idea what was going on, but I've decided to step in when they've shot her horse and she fell to the ground. I got to her before they did, saw her bleeding and unconscious. When those two arrived, on of them walked with a gun towards her while the other was poiting his riffle straight at me. My thoughts at that moment... I can't explain it to you now. But I think you get it... I wasn't really thinking anything except... I don't know, I was afraid to die, I also felt obliged to help that woman, but also I felt very excited. I felt my blood rush in a way that reminded me of our teenage adventures in Smosh, you know. So I kicked the guy that was closer, knocked out the gun from his hands and grabbed him so the other one wouldn't shoot me without killing him. They were both shocked, actually, but not enough to just stand there and do nothing. The one I've grabbed quickly pushed me away and got to the ground to get his gun, the other one fired at me, but somehow he missed. Then I saw it - the gun that was just laying on the ground close to the unconscious woman. I took it and shot the on with the riffle. Got a bullet straight in his head... My first kill. And the other one? We've pointed our guns at each other and I don't know what would happen if it wasn't for the woman, who wasn't actually that unconscious. Later I've found out that she was hiding a gun in her hand all the time and was just waiting for the right time to attack. And so when the time has come, she've just shot that man dead. I looked at her, she looked at me... Mari was the first one from my old friends from Smosh that I've met after I had left the town... Then, I've met other Randies. I wrote a letter to my mother, explaining some things and leaving others unspoken. And... here I am. Your enemy and old friend. And, as I guess, your first male lover" he laughed after he's told the whole story. The candle was almost gone.

"And about that night... I'm really sorry. Not that I didn't like it, of course. As I said, with some practice you can became really good at this... But I would really prefer it to happen on a different occasion. I hope you..." he spoke once again... but then he heard it. Three knocks. It was time. "'m sorry, buddy... It's time for me" he told his old friend and for a while, he felt a strong urge to kiss this man, even only on his cheek... but for some reason he changed his mind just when he was going for it. He've just blew the candle and went outside.

***

Noah knew that something was wrong when after giving signs to Randies and to Damien he walked to the street and saw The Lady arguing with Odon and other Warp town guards. Woman's companion had his gun pulled out, just as Odon.

"We don't have to make it hard for you, woman. You can just go with us and explain the whole situation. No one needs to get hurt" Odon was speaking calmly, but it just didn't seem to work.

"Yes, I agree. You don't have to make it hard, cause  _I_ will if you won't step back and tell me right now where's Joe" she answered.

'He's coming. With some company... But it's just for your safe-" the man tried to explain, but at this very moment they've heard the first gunshot from the distance. The Bandits were coming.

"Oh, you motherfuckers! I'm leaving!" The Lady answered and started to turn back.

"Don't you move, woman. You're under my protection"

"Screw you!"

"You can't leave, they will capture you..."

"Watch me, then!" she shouted back and she with her companion turned the other way and started to ride quick... Just to see two other riders appearing on their way. Amra and Mari appeared there, holding their guns. Then, from the other said, gunshots were heard, and more horses... Noah saw Cannoncorn and Ian riding there quickly, just as some other people. He frowned as he recognized them as two Cowbaes, Joshua and Sohinki. 

"Guys, help them, I'm going for those two with David" Odon ordered as he ran towards The Lady. Then Noah decided it's time for him to act, as he hid behind the corner and fired at Odon. The man fell to the ground, wounded in his left leg, as Noah aimed for the other guy called David. Then, though he has heard footsteps behind him and, following his instincts, rolled to the left, dodging the bullet. He looked behind and saw the familliar face of Courtney Miller.

"How?" he whispered, mostly to himself. How did they know? Is it a trap?, he thought. But there was no time to think about it now, he had to escape from Courtney. So he fired at her, not really meaning to hit her, just to make her dodge and get some time to run. And it worked, as soon he was back in the shop, just above the basement where they've left Shayne. And he saw the merchant laying on the ground, uncoscious, as Olivia was doing something behind the counter. He looked at her surprised, but she gave him a sign to stay quiet.

"I'm working on some distraction, make sure no one gets here" she hissed and Noah nodded. He moved slowly to the outside again. The whole town was in chaos. More bandits appeared, he saw also sheriff Matt Raub and other people, he saw Damien shooting at Courtney who was hiding behind the wall of other building, he also saw Joe Berreta riding towards The Lady who was trying to hide from Mari and Amra... He've decided that it would be the best for him to just keep an eye for Olivia and make sure no one gets inside this shop now. So he hid behind the door and pointed at Odon, who was back on his feet again. This time the guard saw him, though, and fired at the outlaw first. Noah managed to hide just at the right time, then fired himself, and for a long while it just went like this. Noah and Odon were just exchanging shots and hiding again, until he heard Olivia shouting behind him.

"Run!"

He got the message. They both ran from the building, while the smell of smoke and something more appeared in the air. Soon there was a huge fire in the building to be seen. The whole structure started cracking, it seemed like the whole building was going to fall apart in a minute. Noah and Olivia were both hiding at the other uilding just across the street, watching Odon run inside the shop and carry the unconscious merchant outside, barely escaping the fire that was spreading at horryfying speed. Olivia, though, just smiled and pointed at Odon, shooting him in the same leg Noah did earlier, which caused him and the merchant to fall to the ground on the street.

"Come on... We need to help the others... There's some problem with..." he started, but then they heard another gunshot very close to them. They saw Courtney shooting at Damien who was running towards the burning building. "What is he doing? Nevermind, get Courtney, Liv!" he said, even though there was no need to. The Chinese girl was already going for the other woman, screaming loudly and furiously. Noah runned after Damien, seeing him turn to the back of the burning shop. "What the fuck, man?!" he asked.

"Just give me a second!" he shouted back, trying to open the doors to the basement, but it seemed like it was stuck.

"There's a fight going here, we need to get that woman and get the fuck outta here!" he said, walking towards older guy and trying to hold him from the entrance. But then he saw Damien reaching for his gun and pointing at him.

"I said, a second!" he shouted and then fired at the hinges, breaking the door. "I will get to you later, don't wait for me!" he shouted, disappearing. Noah had no time to think about it - he just ran, looking for Mari and Amra, hoping the've already dealt with the Lady. But then he saw a dark figure right in front of him and before he could react, hegot hit with the back of the riffle in his head. He fell to the ground, vision blurred, but not enough to not recognize white haired Wes Johnson standing above him.

"Oh, fuck you" he managed to mumble before he got hit again and everything around darkened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk i still suck


	14. By the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne tries to figure out what is he going to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's see for how long can i keep doing it

So there he was, sitting alone by the dying fire. The sun was rising, but it was still quite chilly, especially here, down the basin where they've set their small camp. It was quite a nice place, he had to admit it. Close to the water, nicely covered and far away from any towns, railroads, farms... He wasn't that far from any civilization for a really long time. He kinda missed this feeling of freedom. On the other hand, it wasn't his choice. He had to be far from everyone after what he had done in Warp. He couldn't return to Cowbaes now... which made him feel his loneliness even stronger. But not as much as when, after he woke up, instead of his friend he found a letter.  _Didn't want to wake you. See you later_ , it said. Nothing more, after all what happened.

***

And what exactly happened?

After Damien has left Shayne alone in the basement, he tried everything to escape. But ropes were tied too tight, the cloth wrapped too strong, he just couldn't do anything. And soon, he heard gunshots outside, then some more noise just above him. He wondered what was going on inside the shop, who was fighting there. But then he heard something more. He heard characteristic cracking of the wood and then he smelled it burning. There was apparently fire upstairs. He tried to stay calm and find some way to move. He managed to lift the chest he was tied to using all of his muscles, but it was just too heavy, he couldn't move it when he could only crawl tied like this. Is it how I'm going to die?, he asked himself. It seemed like it really was. But he wasn't going to give up, he was still struggling. He managed to fall on his right side, pulling the chest with him. Not the rope was under the weight of the large object, so he tried to move his arms quickly to rub it, to cause enough friction to rip it and get free. But then he felt the ceiling shaking, dust and sand fell onto him together with some wooden pieces. Shit, shit shit, he thought., still trying to do something. But his determination was slowly dying as he wasn't feeling ropes to loose up even a bit. The war was getting heavier with the smoke and dust with every moment, causing his throat and eyes to hurt.

Then, he heard it. From the other side, a gunshot and breaking wood. Some light from the outside reached the basement, so he could see the dark figure running towards him.

"I got you, Shayne" Damien whispered, cutting his ropes and raising him from the ground. Before the Cowbae could he react, he found himself outside, when he removed his gag and fell to his knees again, coughing and spitting. "It's seems like I've saved you again, buddy. You owe me one..." he said, and the blond guy raised his head to look in his old firend's eyes. He saw huge relief in them, and also some form of happiness? "Gotta hurry, you will thank me next time. Bye, Shayne" Damien said quickly, thrwoing a gun - Shayne's gun, which he has lost when two bandits knocked him out before - to the grounhd and then ran away.

It took him awhile to get onto his feet again, but when he got back on the street, it looked like a whole battle just ended there. He saw four of the Randy Bandits escaping on their horses in the distance, while two others were laying on the ground, tied up and under control of Courtney and Wes. He quickly recognized Noah with his colourful hair and Olivia with the most hateful look in her eyes. Four of them got away, two are laying here... Where's the last one?, he thought. There was also Sohinki leading some guy, who he has recognized as Odon from Warp after a while, inside the saloon, probably to help him with his wounds, as the guy seemed to be in a pretty shitty condition. He also saw Joshua, Matt Raub and Joe talking quietly on the side. It seemed like no one has noticed him yet, so he moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"...we need to find her. She's the only one who might lead us to  _him_!" Matt hissed.

"It didn't seem like she was happy to help us with it" Joshua commented, sounding quite angry.

"Of course she wasn't. Lily preferes not to expose herself to anybody. She would not like  _him_ to have anything against her" Joe said.

"So speak to her! You're the only one of us that knows her well enough" Matt answered him.

"Wait, so why didn't we do that in the first place? Couldn't Joe just..." Joven started.

"No, I could not. We have nothing good enough to offer her in exchange of the information we need. And she's not well known for doing anything for free."

"So what's your idea? I hope you have one since you-" Matt started, irritated, but his deputy interrupted him.

"Yes, I have a suggestion. Maybe it would be better to come back to Smosh now? And discuss everything there?  _He_ probably already knows what's going on, that everyone wants to get him. We weren't as discreet as we wanted to... We need to some time to plan everything and..."

"....and visit Lily in Clevver later." Matt finished. Joe looked at him surprised.

"I've already told you, we have nothing to-"

"Then we'll make her talk with the kinf of offer one can't say 'no' to." the sheriff cut him off. It seemed like the argument was most likely to keep going, but Shayne was already distracted by something else. With the corner of his eye he saw Sonny, the other deputy, sneaking with his gun somewhere behind him. It looked like he was following someone to where horses were kept near the saloon. Shayne quietly followed him, still unnoticed by anyone from the town. Then he heard another person from the direction where Sonny was heading. It sounded like someone was trying to hush some horse down, probably to saddle it... Damien!, he thought. And the he saw Sonny aim at the unknown-potential-horsethief. He's going to shoot Damien, this was the only thought that came to Shayne's mind while he raised his gun and fired. Sonny got the bullet in his arm and fell to the ground. Shayne ran towards him and grabbed his gun, then looked to the right when indeed stood Damien himself. Both men exchanged looks and then got onto horses.

"Shayne? How could you!?" Sonny shouted, but Shynae couldn't hear him now. His mind was too far away right now. His body too, though, as they both were galloping to the west as fast as they could.

***

After few hours of riding, when it was almost midnight, they've found this basin. They got to the river before to get some water for themseleves and their horses, they got some branches from the bushes near the water to make a campfire. Down the basin they;ve settled the bedding, using the stuff Noah left with his horse that now became Damien's horse, just as Keith's horse became Shayne's once again. They didn't spoke to each other on their way, and now they were just too exhausted to talk. With no words used they agreed they will speak in the morning, and then just fell asleep, together on one bedding. Well, actually Damien fell asleep - Shayne couldn't just to do that this quick even when he was this exhausted. He just couldn't calm himself after what happened. He needed some comfort, some peace... and then, he felt Damien's hand on his arm. It seemed like brunette was still asleep, his movement was nothing special... but it made Shayne feel calmer in some way. He leaned into this touch, letting the other man embrace him in his sleep. After a while, Shayne did the same, nesting his face under Damien's jaw, resting his cheeks on his chest, feeling the skin of his neck on his lips. 

"Goodnight, Damien" he whispered, feeling his mind drifting away as he was falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Shayne"

***

But now there was no Damien on the bedding, no Damien in his embrace. Only Shayne, traitor of the Cowbaes and the whole town of Smosh, but also abandoned by the Bandits.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked his horse, which didn't seem to be able to answer. No that he wasn't expecting it, even though after all he came through in few last days he wasn't sure if there is something he shouldn't expect to happen at some point.

"What am I going to do?" he repeated his question, this time looking at the gun on the ground. He has slowly grabbed it, lookin at it and thinking how much would it hurt to do it. Then he heard footsteps and immadietely got onto his feet. He crouched behind the stone, ready to fire his weapon. But then he saw him - his dark hair, his farmer 'disguise', with Shayne's gun on behind Noah's vest. And those brown eyes with cocky grin just below them.

"What are you doing buddy?" he asked, looking surprised at the gun in ex-Cowbae's hand.

"I-i... I thought you..." he stuttered, lowering his weapon. Then he saw leather bag in Damien's hand. It smelled of food.

"I wrote you, I went to the nearest farmhouse to grab something to eat. And don't worry! I have even paid them for it. Maybe without their knowledge, but still, I've left the payment. So... Ready for some breakfast?" he asked, still smiling.

"Actually... Yes, please."


End file.
